MLP:FiM: Rise of Dark Matter
by DMSwordsMaster
Summary: When an old foe returns, the Mane 6 are in for a hell of a ride in order to defeat him. CONTAINS RAPE, VIOLENCE, AND LANGUAGE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.
1. Omen of Darkness

**Well, everyone, its DMSwordsmaster. What do you know, UPDATE! Also, for this story, major events will be separated via bolded Xs. Yeah. Because Dashes, Underscores, and… err, squigglies (I don't know what the hell they're called) won't appear here otherwise. Maybe I can change that, and if I can, then this message will be deleted. (Knowing me, I'll forget all about checking and leave it as is. FUN)**

**But enough about my shortcomings. Its chapter 1, everyone. Enter villain.**

**EDIT. FF IS BEING A COCK. Sigh, I'm going to get desperate. Now every scene break is going to have a centered *Scene break* in between them. If this doesn't work then I DON'T FUCKING KNOW.**

**(NOTE: The villain's name is a fan name I came up with it a while back. He, otherwise, doesn't have any official name other then his species' name. Yeh.)**

**ALSO, DISCLAIMER.**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this story. (Except for one.) Character credits go to the following companies/producers:**

**Hasbro, Namco, Nintendo**

**This is not a product I am selling. This is free-use.**

**So, disclaimer gone, let's begin.**

*****scenebreak*****

**Chapter 1: Omen of Darkness**

It was just another average day in Ponyville. To make up for the rather lazy week they've been having. Cheerilee decided to take her students on a fieldtrip to the Equestiran Museum of History.

"Alright, students. Be sure to stay with the group. No wandering off! And be sure not to touch anything the officials tell you not to," Cheerilee reminded her students while they were getting ready to go on a tour. It soon began, and the students soon wished that they were still in the classroom.

"Ugh. This is even more boring then being in class!" One of the students, a while-haired filly, complained to her friend.

"Yeesh. Tell me about it. Do you believe that anypony actually likes this stuff?" The other student, a pink-haired filly replied.

"Yeah. Hey, what's that?" The while haired filly raised a hoof and pointed to a door. The door had a sign on it that said "EMPLOYEES ONLY."

"Weird… We should check it out!" The pink hair filly suggested.

"I-I don't know… you heard what the teacher told us, didn't you? 'No wandering off!'" The white filly warned, clearly scared.

"Oh, come on! We'll just sneak away when the group turns a corner! We'll sneak a peek inside, then we'll run back before anypony notices!"

"Ok, fine. But this was YOUR idea!"

Both of the fillies waited until the group turned a corner. They then quickly dashed away to the door. The pink filly pushed the door open.

"Wow!" The white filly sneered. "There's absolutely nothing here! Ugh, let's just go before we get caught!"

"Wait!" The pink filly cried out. "Look at this!"

They both walked over to a large statue. It was a tall figure that looked like nothing they've ever seen before. It was apparently able to stand on its hind legs. It had odd appendages on the end of its forelegs, and it had no tail. It wore a cloak, had shoulder pads on either shoulder, and had a glaring, cycloptic eye. It wore a mask to hide its face, and a odd visor was on its face over its eye.

"W-woah… What is this thing?" The pink filly inquired. She walked over towards the statue. At the base of it was a plate.

"R-Revelian… Zeronius… Lord of Darkness…" The white filly read aloud.

"This is scary… let's get out of here!" The pink filly whimpered.

"Oh, now you listen to me." The white filly sneered back.

They both turn to the door, but come face-to-face with one of the officials.

"Hey! What are you two little fillies doing in here? Didn't you read the sign? Come on, get out of here." The official, a tall, yellow unicorn with glasses ordered. "Out! Come on, back to the group!"

The two frightened fillies ran out immediately. The unicorn used a bit of magic to pull the door closed, breathing a sigh of relief. However, as the door closed, the eye on the statue began to glow a bright cyan. It continued to glow as energy surged into the statue. The statue then crumbled and fell apart.

***scenebreak***

Some time afterwards, Twilight Sparkle is at the scene where the statue crumbled. She inspects the remains.

"There's nothing inside of this statue, like with Discord, is there?" Twilight asked one of the officials, the same yellow unicorn from before.

"Well, its nothing to fear… Unlike Discord, this was simply an artistic piece of Revelian Zeronius, one of the worst threats that ever attacked Equestria…" The unicorn replied

"Woah woah woah… One of the worst threats that ever attacked Equestria? Why hasn't anypony been told of this?" Twilight interrogated.

"It wasn't my orders… Princess Celestia simply had everyone forget about the situation, apparently confident that the being would never return…" The yellow unicorn replied sheepishly.

"Well, if this isn't an omen of things to come, then I don't know what is. I've got to get the others and head to Canterlot to tell Princess Celestia about this." Twilight told the unicorn before leaving.

She quickly gathered the other members of the Mane 6 and went to Canterlot. Twilight quickly made her way through the palace to the throne room. Princess Celestia seemed surprised to see them.

"Well, hello, my faithful student. What brings you and your friends here to my palace at such short notice?" Despite being clearly surprised, Princess Celestia didn't seem at all vexed at their sudden entrance.

"I apologize, I would have sent a letter, but I'm afraid we might not have the time in order to do that…" Twilight responded sheepishly.

"Why is that?" Princess Celestia inquired, rather confused as to what could be going on.

"…Tell me about the being known as Revelian Zeronius…" Twilight responded solemnly. "…As well as why you thought it would be safe to void the rest of the ponies' minds of its existence."

Princess Celestia was taken aback at the rather dark tone coming from her student, as well as flat out surprised that she managed to find out about Revelian in the first place.

"How did you find out about that?"

"That statue you have hidden in the Museum? Some students found it, and immediately afterwards, the statue crumbled."

"…It can't be…" Princess Celestia responded, clearly very worried.

***scenebreak***

…Meanwhile… In the vast regions of space… A being watches the ponies from thousands of miles away.

"…So… THESE are the 6 warriors that managed to defeat two, quote unquote, 'great evils'? PFFTAHAHAHAH!" The being bellowed with laughter at the sight.

"So these fools are the ones that have the ability to wield the oh-so-fucking-mighty Elements of Harmony! You've gotta be kidding me. No, seriously. This is fucking GRAND!" The being continued to mock, with a slap on its knee.

The being continued to spy on them, unable to keep a grin off its face.

"So. The 6 grand warriors of stupidity are meeting their bitch Princess slash Queen slash why the fuck they're still called Princesses despite ruling this land is fucking beyond me. Feh. I've no need to fear of them. I'll annihilate all of the fools. Then I'll infest the world with darkness. Its already stupid enough that the dumb bitch actually thought it was SMART to void the other ponies' knowledge of me! She thought I would stay dead! And you know what else? She actually SEPERATED the Elements of Emotion! GRAND! She's gotten STUPIDER since I last came here! Hell, I probably don't even need this upgrade I've been spending centuries absorbing dark energy to get! This is gonna be fucking CAKE." The dark being simply boasted.

The grin on its face, covered by its mask, soon vanished, and it turned much more serious.

Its time to move out." It then transformed into a giant ball of crackling blue energy and flew off towards the planet…

***scenebreak***

**Cliffhanger! Yeah, you can tell this villain is going to be fun. He's vulgar, rude, underestimating, and flat out insane. But don't you think for a SECOND this will be simple for the ponies. No, they've got a hell of a ride ahead of them (SUBJECT DROP FTW. BLUH). Tune in next time for the next exciting chapter! (Hopefully)**

…**Advertising voice over. Yeah, sorry for the rather slow pacing, and how long it took to update.. We've gotta get this dialogue out of the way. Next chapter's going to pick up a bit, though, so no need to fear. (Well I at least HOPE it does…)**


	2. Evil Reborn

**YO. Hello everyone, its DMSwordsmaster back again with another update.**

**First thing's first, just a shout-out to all of the people that have reviewed my story so far (Except for myself. That was just a message). It really makes me happy that people are actually taking interest into this story. And it gives me a drive to keep on updating! You guys rock. 0-)**

**Second, updates may come a bit slower then usual. I'm dealing with a bit of stress at the moment, so yeah. Not to mention I'm also juggling two other stories on another site (Fan-Ball wiki, if you want to check it out). So to put it short, I'm dealing with a lot of shit and its going to hinder the progress of the story. Setbacks ahoy.**

**But enough. Its time for chapter 2!**

*Break*

**Chapter 2: Evil Reborn**

"So, who is he? We need to find out in case he really does come back." Twilight warned. Princess Celestia simply turned her head, and used her magic to pull a small, hidden rope on the ceiling. A hidden door opened up behind the throne.

"Come. We still need to keep a low profile on this. If ponies find out about this, there could be mass panic." She said, walking into the large room.

Inside of the room it was pitched black. The only source of light was the open doorway. The ponies walked in behind Princess Celestia. She used her magic and closed the door behind them. She then lit up several torches hanging on the wall. The room was fairly large, and the walls were made of noticeably different material then the rest of the castle. The stone was a dark grey. On the walls were large murals, depicting something.

"This is Revelian Zeronius." She said, nodding towards the closest mural. On it was a picture of an odd figure. He was somewhat thin, and stood on his hind legs constantly, something very rare in Equestria. Well, at least where Twilight has been, anyways.

The figure was tall and wore a tan-brown cloak. On its shoulders were two blue armored pads. Its face was concealed by a blue mask- the only thing showing was its single white eye, which glared down at the ponies. Surrounding the eye was a silver visor, seemingly showing no other purpose other to make him that more intimidating. His hair was a mess, sticking out like spikes. At the end of his forelegs were two odd appendages. One of them carried a silver sword, while the other cackled with energy.

"Amazing…" Twilight muttered, completely at a loss of words. Fluttershy looked at the mural. Its ominous, intimidating look quickly made her turn away, whimpering.

"What a bizarre visor… I've never seen anything like that before." Rarity said, amazed.

"What are those… things… at the end of its forelegs?" Rainbow Dash inquired.

"He called them 'hands'." Princess Celestia said, moving on to the next mural. "He arrived here sometime after I had first defeated Nightmare Moon. No one knows where he came from. Many said that he fell from the sky, but no one knew for sure. What we did know was that when he arrived, he immediately started raining destruction on the land. He had immense power, which he used to full effect."

The next mural showed him facing a town. The town was up in flames, with ponies running away in fear. He held the same sword in his hand, and held a pony's head in the other. The Mane 6 simply gasped at the sight, having never seen a villain that violent before.

"When I finally confronted him, I was soon started to find out that the Elements of Harmony didn't work on him." Princess Celestia said, walking towards the next mural. On it was Celestia using the Elements of Harmony. Revelian was engulfed in the rainbow tornado, but didn't even look fazed at it.

"S-so you're saying even the strongest magic in Equestria didn't defeat him?" Twilight asked, clearly scared of a foe that powerful.

"I'm afraid so. Revelian wasn't even fazed by the attack, and instead stood there laughing at me." Princess Celestia said sheepishly. "Before I go on, I must tell of something else… You've also never heard of this. The Elements of Emotion."

"W-What?" Twilight said, confused. Indeed, she had never even heard of this before.

"The Elements of Emotion are, as their name implies, a specific emotion given form. Each Element is guarded by a chosen one." Princess Celestia went on as she started to walk to a mural on the opposite wall. On the mural were 3 beings, each of them had a sphere of light above their head. One of the creatures was large, and had yellow, happy eyes. The light above them was yellow. Another one looked bizarrely like Revelian, as it had a single, angry eye. It's eye glowed a deep crimson red, and the light above it was the same color. The third and last was hard to identify. It had deep green eyes and looked incredibly sad. The light above it was, of course, green.

"There are 3 base emotions- Happiness, Anger, and Sadness. Each one of them is guarded by the creatures you see on the mural. For each element, the guardian lives in its own specific kingdom. The Kingdom of Happiness, known as Glucinous, is ruled by Valius, the King of Happiness. That area is located to the north of Ponyville, quite a distance away. It's a grand, happy city where ponies are care-free and forever happy due to the Element's influence. The Kingdom of Anger, known as Zornolous, is ruled by Kuipter, the King of Anger. That place is usually referred to as a living Hell. Never-ending war destroys the city, and ponies are constantly fighting out of pure rage due to the Element. Its located to the east of Glucinous. And lastly, the Kingdom of Sadness, known as Traurigon, is located somewhere only Kuipter knows. Its sealed off from the rest of the world in a last ditch effort to stop anypony who would want to steal the Elements. Its ruled by Gram, the King of Sadness. That kingdom is abandoned. The only thing that exists there is a giant, abandoned town and a massive spire, where the king is located."

"W-wow… But why did you keep this a secret for so long?" Twilight asked.

"They simply existed to keep each emotion in check. As long as each of these elements are bound together by the Elements of Harmony, it grants true balance to the world. Sadly, the Elements of Emotion have far-too great of an influence in each specific kingdom for Harmony to truly spread there, hence why we haven't stopped Zornolous' constant war with itself." Princess Celestia explained.

"Now then, back to what I was saying about Revelian. In a last ditch effort to stop him, I combined the Elements of Emotion with the Elements of Harmony and attacked him with it. Their combined strengths tore him apart and defeated him." As she said this, she walked to the last mural on the wall. On it, the 3 Elements of Emotion were gathered around the Elements of Harmony, and Princess Celestia was unleashing a massive attack on Revelian, who looked clearly more then fazed by the attack.

"This attack successfully destroyed him. But, as you can see now, its becoming apparent that he is returning." Princess Celestia warned. "Now then, let's get out of here." She led the ponies out of the door and closed it behind them. However, the throne room looked off. It was a lot darker in there. Applejack turned and looked out of a window.

"Umm… y'all, I think we have ourselves a problem." She said, clearly worried. The other ponies gathered around the window. Outside it was storming, with lightning cackling and rain beating down upon the castle. Suddenly, Princess Celestia began to shake.

"Watch out… Something's coming!" She warned. The room grew dark and suddenly, a massive ball of energy materialized inside of the throne room. It started to morph. It grew two long legs beneath it, and two arms stretched out of it as well. A head formed from the top of the mass, and the mass itself began to warp into a torso. Spike-like hair protruded out of the head, and a single eye opened up. A large, silver visor appeared around the eye, and a mask formed over its face. The mask soon apparently "grew" jewels, and they soon stuck to the mask. A silver robe appeared from energy and covered the backside of the mass. Two blue shoulder pads also appeared on the cloak.

Standing before them was none other than Revelian Zeronius. He looked much stronger then before. Instead of a tan-brown cloak, this one was silver and looked more like a cape. The visor on its head also appeared larger. The mask was a scarlet red instead of blue, and had jewels on it. Revelian himself also looked much more muscular then in the murals depicting him. And instead of a white eye, a glowing cyan eye glared at the ponies with nothing else but pure hatred inside.

"Well well well… Surprised to see me, Celestia?" Revelian asked in a mocking tone. "So what have you done since I've been away? Hiding my existence like nothing more then a pimple on your pretty little face? Scattering each of the Elements of Emotion like a fool? Recruiting these ragtag bunch of idiots to defend the world whilst you sit on your ass all day? How pathetic. You've grown foolish since I last came here… Hehehe…"

"Revelian! How did you…?" Princess Celestia could only mutter those words out of pure shock.

"How did I return? Simple. I bided my time. I absorbed plenty of dark energy to make me stronger. And I've been plotting. Plotting long and hard for centuries in order to get back at you for what you've done. But I must say, I shouldn't of spent so much time plotting. CLEARLY, I've got myself an easy time, especially considering how stupid you've been! Do you HONESTLY expect these 6 chumps to defeat ME? PFTAHAHAHAHA!" Revelian mocked her. This did not bode well with the other ponies. Rainbow Dash in particular charged forward.

"That's enough!" She yelled out, frustrated. "I've had enough of your empty threats! If you're so freaking powerful, why didn't you do anything earlier?" Revelian took one look at her and nearly burst out laughing again.

"Hey Rainbow Bitch. It's just a little something called 'Planning ahead', something apparently far too advanced for one as fucking stupid as you. Now get out of my face before I make you get out." Revelian's cold insult simply made her more angry.

"BITE ME." She hissed back. Revelian began to laugh. He rose up his hand and pointed two fingers at her. Energy gathered around the fingers.

"Pow." He said. Suddenly, the energy flew forward and hit her dead on, causing an explosion that sent her flying towards the wall. She bounced off it and hit the ground hard. She could only raise her head and look at him once before passing out. Fluttershy immediately ran to her side. Rainbow Dash wasn't heavily wounded, just burned a little and was knocked out from the impact with the wall.

"PFTTAHAHAHAHAH! This is way too fucking easy! Look at that! Just a pinch of my energy did THAT to her! Now do the REST of you have anything to fucking say?" He mocked viciously. "And now, before I go… I want a souvenir!"

He teleported over to Fluttershy and grabbed her by her hair, causing her to yelp in pain. He then dashed back towards the door while laughing maniacally.

"Want this one back? Go to the abandoned Opera House just outside of this town. You've got only 1 hour to get there, or she'll be nothing but a bloody mess… Hehehe…HAHAHAHA!" Revelian said. He looked at Fluttershy, who was starting to cry from the pain and fear.

"Scream for me." He said before laughing again and teleporting out. The others were simply dumbfounded by what just happened. Twilight was the first to speak.

"H-he… He's so powerful…!" She muttered out. Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash had regained consciousness.

"R-rgh, get back here… Where did he go…? Where's Fluttershy?" She said, slowly regaining her senses.

"He… he took her… He said to go to the abandoned opera house if we want to save her…" Twilight said, quietly. She was still in total shock from what just happened. She expected Revelian to be cruel, but that… that was insane.

"Then we know what to do. We've gotta get there to save her!" Rainbow Dash said, apparently already feeling better.

"Wait." Princess Celestia said. "You need to be cautious about this. As you've clearly seen, Revelian himself is absurdly powerful. You must handle this with the utmost care. If you make a mistake now, it could cost you your life." She warned them solemnly. "You go on ahead. After a bit, I'll send something down there to back you up if things turn nasty. Good luck, my little ponies. This will be your hardest battle yet."

With that, the now-shattered Mane 6 left the palace and soon made their way towards the Opera House…

*Break*

**AWW YEAH. I like how this chapter turned out! It did take a bit of… hehe… Planning ahead. *shot* But I still like how this came out. A nice mix of action and story. So yes, Revelian has taken Fluttershy hostage in the abandoned Opera House. Will the Mane 6 save her? Or will they die trying? Stay tuned…**

**Oh, and before you all attack me, no, Fluttershy is not the pony who will be killed/raped. That comes later.**

**Also, to the last dialogue-**

**Peter: Ah! He said it! He said it!**

**So yes, next update will come a bit late. I really do apologize. 0-(**

**Edit: I swear. This took SO FUCKING LONG to update because FF was being a bitch. I could have had this chapter updated last night if it wasn't for that.**

**~DMS**


	3. Inner Rage Pt1

**Yey. Hey everyone/pony, its DMSwordsmaster. Yeah, back again with another update. I said I wasn't going to abandon this, didn't I? I've finally gotten some work done on Fan-Ball, (In a bizarrely short time-span, too. I guess you could say… in 10 seconds flat? *Shot*) so I decided to write this. It's a pretty thick chapter. And it's here that you get to see Revelian's true dark side… (NO ONE DIES YET. THAT COMES NEXT CHAPTER)**

**Chapter 3: Inner Rage Part 1**

Twilight and the gang silently made their way towards the abandoned Opera House, which was located just outside of Canterlot.

"I remember that place when I was younger… I think my parents took me there one night. I remember how loud the place was…" Twilight said, apparently lost in thought.

"Hm… So why is it abandoned?" Rarity asked.

"I think the place just ran out of business." Twilight said. Just as she said that, the Opera House soon came into view. The Opera House was a complete contrast to the rest of Canterlot. It looked decrepit, dirty, and lifeless. Shackles were hanging loose, windows were busted, and paint was chipping off of the walls. The place was in serious disrepair.

"Eugh, the place looks filthy. Why hasn't this abomination been torn down yet?" Rarity asked, disgusted.

Suddenly, they hear footsteps behind them.

"H-Hey! Who's there?" Twilight asked, worried they were going to get ambushed by Revelian. However, it was only Spike, who emerged from some bushes nearby.

"Spike? What are you doing here?" Twilight asked, confused.

"I noticed you guys leaving the Ponyville Museum in a hurry, so I got worried… I got a favor from those chariot ponies. What're you all doing here?" Spike responded. "And what's this place?" Spike walked towards the Opera House.

"Spike! You've gotta get out of here! This place is dangerous." Twilight said, worried. She feared that if he got involved with this ordeal with Revelian, he could get hurt.

"Huh? What do you mean?" He replied, getting curious.

"Listen, Spike. We're dealing with somepony dangerous. You've got to get out of here. I'm worried he would try to hurt you, or worse…" Twilight responded, getting even more worried. She began to dread what Revelian could do. He didn't look fazed by it. "Ok, look, you can come… but if I tell you to run away, you do it. Got it?" Spike nodded his head eagerly. Twilight simply sighed as they started to move towards the Opera House. They noticed the door was completely busted open off of its hinges. They didn't doubt who did it.

"So… this guy you're seeing… Who is he?" Spike asked. "And speaking of that, where's Fluttershy?"

"That's why we're meeting him." Rainbow Dash replied. "This jerk kidnapped her. And we're going to get her back."

"WHAT? Who IS this guy you're meeting?" Spike asked, growing more concerned.

"His name is Revelian Zeronius. He is a dark being that attacked this planet many years ago. He was defeated by Celestia, but now he's back and even more powerful. That's why I wanted you to stay away from here… He's dangerous, unmerciful, and sadistic." Twilight explained. "He attacked us at the Palace, where he kidnapped Fluttershy and took her here. He told us to meet him here in order to get her back. I'm worried that he's going to attack us here… I wouldn't put it past him."

"Well we ain't got time to get afraid now! We've gotta rescue her, and if we gotta fight back, we will! Applejack reminded them.

"Right… Let's go then." Twilight said. They then made their way towards the broken door and went inside of the Opera House…

It was even more of a mess then they expected. Dirt and grime coated the floor. Walls were busted open and crumbled in multiple areas. Chairs were old and moldy. Room beams were broken and lying on the floor. Paint and parts of the wall were scattered about.

"Yes, I was right. This place is utterly disgusting!" Rarity complained, raising a hoof to look at the grime that came off of the floor.

"Can we NOT worry about this stuff now? What's more important? Your friend or some grime on the floor?" Twilight asked, getting a little irritated. Rarity then put her foot back down, clearing her throat in the process.

Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie was starting to get a kick off of this. "Oooh! Spooky!" She said, laughing. She started to hop away to explore. "Pinkie Pie, get back here!" Twilight said, starting to go after her. But suddenly, something stopped them both. They heard voices behind one of the doors…

*Break*

Meanwhile, on the main stage, Revelian had Flutttershy on a metal leash. Fluttershy was simply lying on the grimy ground, afraid to even move. Suddenly, Revelain jerked her towards him with the chain.

"Hmph. I hope your friends get here soon. They're almost out of time." Revelian hissed, chuckling under his breath. Fluttershy looked fearfully looked at him. "W-What are you going to do to me?" Fluttershy asked, her voice barely a whisper. Revelian looked at her. "What did I say I'd do at the palace? If they don't get here on time, I'm going to cut you up into bloody pieces." Revelian said, soon laughing at the terrified expression on Fluttershy's face. Fluttershy simply bundled up in a small ball, whimpering.

"Of course, it doesn't matter if they get here or not. You're still going to die." Revelian added. "Not one of you ponies are getting out of this place alive." He crouched down in front of her. "You got that? You're all going to die!" He started to laugh, raising his free hand and poking her in the snout. "You're going to die, and then nothing will stop me from destroying this pitiful world!" He jabbed her snout again. Fluttershy lashed out, biting the taunting finger. Revelian screeched in pain and jerked up. He looked at the finger. Large, wide gashes went across the finger. A maroon fluid soon started to flow out of it.

"You FUCKING BITCH!" Revelian screeched. He lifted her up with the chain and started to swing her around, using her as a human flail. He bashed her into the stage, then drawing back and smashing her against a pillar. He finally ended it with a powerful smash on the floor, having her bounce off of it. He then jerked her towards him and grabbed her by the throat, getting in her face. "YOU THOUGHT THAT WAS FUNNY? YOU THOUGHT THAT WAS CLEVER?" Revelian screamed at her. He then threw her back on the ground. Fluttershy then simply huddled herself up again, crying. Her eye was swollen up, and blood was coming out of her mouth. She was also covered with bruises from that. "I OUGHTA JUST KILL YOU NOW." Revelian roared. He then drew his sword. Unlike the older one, this one was much more regal looking. It had a purple hilt and a long, defined blade. Fluttershy simply closed her eyes and whimpered. But suddenly…

*Break*

There was a loud crash as Applejack kicked the door open that lead to the stage. It flew off of its weak hinges and slid across the floor. The stage room massive and empty. Some old chairs were strewn about. The stage was also abandoned. There was also an upstairs viewing area, which was also empty.

"Revelian!" Twilight shouted. Revelian simply re-sheathed his sword and looked at them.

"So, you've finally arrived? I'd almost expect you wouldn't come here." Revelian said, a smug look on his face.

"We'd do anything to help our friends, unlike scum such as you!" Rarity hissed back. Revelian only snorted in return.

"Hahaha… You're so naïve…" Revelian hissed. "Why did you think I would call you people here, of all places? An abandoned Opera House. Some place private. Some place no one else would ever come to. Don't you get it? You should have abandoned your friend…" Twilight simply gasped. The growing fear in her heart was about to come true. Revelian wanted them to come here. No one would ever think to look in the abandoned Opera House… "That's right… This place will be your graveyard… And once you're dead… Nothing will stop me from covering this pitiful world in a black veil of destruction… Just like my master once did to so many worlds so many years ago…"

"Your master?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Oh, that's right. You have no idea about my past… Well, since you're going to die anyways, I may as well fill you in…" Revelian said, summoning a nail and driving it through Fluttershy's chain, sticking her to the wall and preventing her escape.

"Many many years ago, I was a warrior who served a dark being of nothingness… I was simply one of his many creations… A Dark Matter."

"A Dark Matter…? I've never heard of those before…" Twilight said.

"I wouldn't be surprised. We never crossed into your galaxy before." Revelian explained. "Oh, do you not know what a galaxy is? How ignorant… Just think of it as the planet you live on, along with all of the stars you can see at night. That whole thing? A galaxy. Full of other planets and other forms of life. But enough about that…"

He grabbed a chair via magic and sat down in it. Rarity made a disgusted face as he sat down on the moldy brown chair.

"All Dark Matter come from 1 thing- My master. I was the first true Dark Matter to be actually given any form of willpower. All of the others are simply drones. And so, I went off, leading a massive army of Dark Matter Drones. We took over many planets, covering them in an endless black fog. Things went well. Some later, however, I went to a distant planet called Popstar… There, I took control of its king and began to plot a future of darkness for the world. Then… HE appeared… They called him the Star Warrior… He defeated me that day and sent me flying across the universe… I was lost, I had no connection with my master… I thought I was done for. But then I drifted, for hundreds of years, across many galaxies, building up power… I then detected high amounts of "emotion" on one particular planet… Your planet. Then the whole events of my first invasion happened and I was defeated… But, of course, not killed. I silently orbited the planet, building up strength… I remember gathering a particularly large amount of dark energy by the moon… Almost as if it were alive and angry at the world. Weird, huh?""The moon? That's where Princess Luna was held…" Twilight said, recalling the events of the Nightmare Moon incident.

"There's TWO Princesses?" Revelian said, honestly surprised. "Huh, makes sense. That one bitch had a sun insignia on her ass. So I wondered where the hell the moon princess was. So she was in the fucking moon the whole time? Hahaha! Hysterical. She sure did help me get back to snuff, I must say! So what did she do that was so bad?" Revelian said, curiosity peaking.

"She tried to bring eternal night onto Equestria…" Twilight said. "But she was defeated by her sister using the Elements of Harmony…"

"THOSE weak ass things? Huh. She's not as good as I thought she was, then! Those pathetic elements can't even put a scratch on my ass." Revelian mocked. "And here I heard they were the strongest form of magic on this pathetic planet! How sad! I've had more power then that when I was just a mere N-Z!"

"A what?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Ugh, never mind! Enough chit chat!" Revelian shouted, getting irritated. He stood up, picking the chair up with his magic power. He crushed it like a tin can and threw the tiny chips and pieces away. He then began to float in the air, glaring down at the ponies. "I bet an aching question of yours is what this thing on my head is. It looks like nothing more then a simple visor. But… It's much more then that…" The visor began to glow. The two knobs the sides of it began to absorb energy. The visor began to flicker and spark with cyan bursts of energy. A large ball of light appeared in front of his eye.

"AND NOW… DIE!" Revelian shouted as he launched the large blast. All of the ponies dove out of the way except for Rainbow Dash, who was in total shock. The ball flew directly towards her.

"Rainbow Dash! Get out of the way!" Twilight shouted as she charged towards her and slammed her out of the way. The ball then hit the ground and unleashed a massive explosion. Even far away, the blast sent the ponies flying. They bounced off of the wall and pillars. Fluttershy, who managed to stay out of most of the blast due to being stuck on the stage, simply watched in horror as her friends were tossed around like rag dolls. Spike, who was bounced off of a pillar, managed to climb to his feet first. He saw Rarity fly completely across the room. She bounced her head off of the wall and collapsed on the floor.

"R-Rarity!" Spike yelled as he charged across the room towards her. Although shaken, she was alright.

"S-Spike…? What happened…?" Rarity rose her head up, dazed from the impact. Her eyes suddenly widened. "Spike! Behind you!" Spike spun around only to come face-to-face with a sword. Revelian stood there, looking at him with a smug look on his face.

"Well, what's this shit, huh?" Revelian asked mockingly as he put the sword away. "Aww, do we have a couple of lovebirds here? Hahaha… Or is it more along the lines of _A_ lovebird?" Spike winced at the words. "Are you trying to HIDE IT? A tad bit too obvious, isn't it? I mean, everyone else in the room already knows about it. Maybe, I haven't scanned everyone yet…"

"Scanned?" Twilight asked. Revelian spun towards her, making her flinch.

"Yes, scanned. I am a dark being. I can read your hearts and minds as if they were children's storybooks. I'll peer inside and see all of your deep, dark secrets…" Revelian hissed. He then turned back to Spike. "So, now, you really love this girl? That's a bit sad. I honestly feel sorry for you. I mean, after all, it's not like this bitch loves you back or anything. Hell, I'm scanning her right now and I'm not seeing a damned thing that would say she has any form of love interest with you." Revelian then laughed. Twilight could only stand there and feel terrible for Spike. His heart was probably being torn out by Revelian. Twilight could only hope he wouldn't literally do this.

"S…stop it…" Spike pleaded, his voice barely a whisper. This just made Revelian laugh again.

"Look into her eyes. Tell me that you see anything that would make you think she loves you back. GO ON, DO IT!" Revelian hissed. Spike looked at Rarity. Tears were actively flowing down his face now. Rarity couldn't look him in the eye.

"See what I mean? Do you see a damned thing? She can't even look at you back!" Revelian continued to taunt him.

"Stop it…" Spike pleaded again, his voice rising.

"You two have nothing together, and will never have anything together! What you have is nothing more then infatuation! And that's all it'll ever be! OPEN YOUR EYES! SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU!" Revelian shouted.

"SHUT UP!" Spike suddenly shouted. He spun towards Revelian and launched a massive fireball!

"SON OF A-" That was all Revelian could get out before he was hit by the blast. His body, on fire, went flying towards the stage. He landed next to the curtains, and inadvertently lit them on fire.

"S-Spike?" Rarity was amazed at what just happened. The fire began to spread. A weak part of the ceiling fell, breaking the chain that held Fluttershy to the stage. She immediately ran away from the burning stage back to her friends.

"We need to get out of here. NOW." Rainbow Dash said. The fire was spreading rapidly, igniting faster because of the loose dust around the building. But then they all saw something that horrified them…

Revelian slowly walked out of the flames, his body not even scorched. His mask, however, seemed to be missing. Revelian suddenly charged at Spike and grabbed him by the neck. Revelian then unleashed an inhuman roar, revealing his hideous, malformed fangs. Spike could only look on in horror at the sight that was right in his face. Suddenly, Revelian threw Spike up in the air…

And slashed him with his sword.

*Break*

**Cliffhanger! Yeah, I finally got this done. It feels good to be back. Next update will come maybe Friday or Saturday, depending on how much time I get to actually edit.**

**Yup, in case you're wondering, I managed to get a LOT of work done on my site. So now I have a LOT more free time to edit. So story updates will return to being periodical.**

**So yeah. Brofist/brohoof to you all!**

**~DMSwordsmaster**


	4. Inner Rage Pt2

**Argh… Super slow update, I KNOW… Depression, lack of privacy, all that irritating shit. I hope it didn't interfere with the quality of this chapter, though… Knowing my awesome luck, it probably fucking did.**

**So yeah, hey everyone/pony, it's DMSwordsmaster with another late update. God… If you want more detail as to why my updates are coming slower then usual, it's because I'm dealing with some serious depression and lack of motivation. The fact that my stupid brother moved back home and now sits up all fucking night does NOT help. At all. But I finally pulled through and here's my next update. When will the next one come?**

**Who. Fucking. Knows.**

**Inner Rage Part 2**

Spike flew across the room, smashing against the opposite wall. He slid down the wall and hit the floor, leaving a bloody smear. Revelian roared in anger, causing the whole room to shake. Twilight took a good lock at the monster that stood at the stage. Revelian was hunched over and shaking violently from rage. His mouth was filled with long, jagged fangs, and a blue light constantly pulsated inside of his mouth. Whenever he exhaled, blue smoke would come out. His eye looked completely insane now, flashing and flickering wildly. Revelian started to stomp towards Spike's limp body. He raised his sword to finish him off.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM, YOU DISGUSTING MONSTER!" Rarity suddenly charged towards Revelian, slamming into him with her body. She then delivered a powerful kick, which sent him sliding back. His sword flew out of reach, and he himself simply stood there, bent over backwards. He then growled and straightened himself up. He pointed at Rarity and let out another screech, then charged at her. She barely had any time to react as he bashed her with his fist, knocking her down on the ground. He then started to viciously stomp her body. Twilight looked on in absolute horror. He then gave a powerful kick, which sent her flying towards Spike. She bounced off of the wall next to him, beaten badly. Rarity turned and looked at Spike.

He looked absolutely horrible. The slash delivered by Revelian had left a long, deep gash across his body. Blood constantly squirted out of the wound, and he himself was nearly unconscious.

"Spike? SPIKE! STAY WITH ME!" Rarity lifted him up with her hooves and began to shake him. Revelian pulled his sword back towards him with his magic and began to stomp towards the now-weeping pony. "Come on, Spike! Get up! Please, you've got to get up!" Rarity continued to plead, tears actively flowing down her face. "Spike, please! I… I…"

But Revelian interrupted her.

"**AWWW, WHAT IS THIS STUPID SHIT? A FUCKING DECLARATION OF **_**LOVE? **_**HEY! WHO KNOWS! MAYBE YOU'LL FUCK TOGETHER… IN HELL!**" As his now-inhuman sounding voice spewed this insult, blue flames shot out of his mouth. He then raised his sword. Twilight charged towards him in a last-ditch effort to stop him. He simply spun around and slashed her across her face, sending her flying towards a wall. Applejack ran towards her. The slash and torn through the left-half of her face, across her eye. Revelian screeched once, shaking violently. He then spun back around to Rarity and Spike. He gave a disgusting, insane grin as he raised his sword. Rarity closed her eyes and pulled Spike close, in a final effort to give him some form of protection…

Suddenly, she felt an odd energy flow from her. She opened her eyes as a white flash enveloped the room. She turned to Revelian. He was standing still, shaking. Every few seconds, his head would twitch, and white energy would spark on his body.

"What happened to him!" Rainbow Dash asked. Another surge of energy flashed, and Revelian was knocked on his back. He lay there, shaking while making bizarre noises. White energy constantly surged over his body. Rarity knew this was her chance. She bucked Spike over onto her back,

"Hang on tight! This is our chance!" Rarity shouted to him. She felt Spike clutch her back, unable to answer. Twilight managed to scramble to her feet as well, completely unable to see out of her left eye.

"GO GO GO! GO WHILE HE'S DOWN!" Twilight shouted. They all ran out of the door as the building began to collapse. Rarity spun around to see a giant stone crush Revelian's still-unmoving form. She grinned.

"Lie there and die, you scum…" Rarity hissed. She then continued to run. They all managed to break free from the burning building right as it caved in. They all spun around to the giant wreckage behind them. The whole wreckage burned violently. Twilight could only stand there, gasping for breath.

"We did it… We're alive… We've gotta get to… a hospital…" Twilight managed to say. They turned around and ran again back towards Canterlot.

Later…

Twilight silently lies on a bed as a doctor inspects her eye.

"Very weird. What happened to you, again?" The doctor, a blue unicorn, asked. "It was… an accident." Twilight quietly answered, her voice above a whisper. Memories of that horrible event flashed in her mind. "What happened to your friend was no mere accident. It looks like a vicious assault…" The doctor said as he picks up a small swab with magic and started to brush her eye. "I don't want to talk about it, ok?" Twilight snapped angrily. The doctor simply sighs as he finishes cleaning the wound. He throws the swab away and backs up.

"Your eye is going to, amazingly, be fine. It'll take a while, but your vision will return." The doctor said. Twilight nods and stands back up.

Meanwhile…

Rarity sits outside of the operating room. They've been working on Spike for quite some time. Finally, the door opens, and another doctor walks out. Rarity turns to him.

"Is he going to be ok, doctor…?" Rarity asked, worried. "Your friend… Isn't doing well…" The doctor said. "His body has been ravaged by that attack… His intestines are torn, his stomach is damaged… If he makes it, it'll be a miracle… We've done all we can at the moment, but for now… all we can do is wait. I'm sorry…" He then turns away and walks off, leaving Rarity, who simply covers her face with her hooves and starts to cry.

Meanwhile, at the wreckage of the Opera House…

A large blast of energy sends debris flying. A tall figure then lands on the ground in front of it. He straightens himself out and pops some bones in his body.

"Mother fucker! I let myself get carried away… Meheheh…" Revelian said, lauging. "But that one attack… Hmm… Oh well. Nothing of it. Fuck those little brats. I'm going to kill off the bitch queen myself…" He then launches himself and flies away at insane speeds.

Back at the hospital…

Twilight walks towards Rarity, who's still weeping next to the emergency room door.

"Rarity… Are you holding up…?" Twilight asked, concerned. "Am I holding up…? Does it look like I'm holding up!" Rarity asked, looking at Twilight angrily. Twilight simply lowered her head sheepishly. "… I'm sorry, Twilight… It's just… this is my fault…" Rarity turned back to the emergency room door. "I'm not acting like this because I _love _Spike… I care about him, but what he has right now is just boy-hood romance… Maybe, down the line, if he's still serious about this, then I might… But for now, he's young and doesn't understand… The reason I'm so sad is because this is my fault… I should have said something to him. Instead, I sat there, unable to even look him in the eye… It made him enraged. It made him attack Revelian… And, in turn, it made him get attacked… I'm the reason he's in there… And he could just as easily DIE because of it…"

"That one thing that happened… What was that?" Twilight asked, remembering the attack that knocked Revelian down.

"I have no idea…" Rarity replied. "I felt something flow from me, and then it just… let loose… I don't know what it was, or why it happened… But whatever it was… it saved us."

"…Rarity, I don't want to sound like this… But if Spike didn't attack him, we would have all probably died… When Revelian gets angry, he gets clumsy. He doesn't think clearly. That's why he didn't use any magic on us. He just went berserk. He wanted to kill what made him mad. Like a child…" Twilight then lowered her head…

"So he had to die to save us! I don't believe it! There could have been another way! We could have escaped… We could have…" Rarity cried out, soon breaking down again.

"I'm sorry, Rarity… And it's not like he's really dead, right? I mean, he's still alive… He still has a chance…" Twilight tried to cheer her up. Rarity sniffled a bit.

"He does have a chance… But it's slim… He was ravaged by that attack…" Rarity quietly said, her voice barely a whisper now.

"Any chance is better then nothing, right?" Twilight said. Rarity looked up at her, actually smiling.

Suddenly, the whole building shakes as something flies by at extreme speeds.

"What was that?" Twilight yelled. She then turned and ran to the front door of the hospital, peering outside. She saw a large purple light fly towards the palace. It was moving at extreme speeds… Almost rivaling Rainbow Dash's speed… "It can't be… Revelian… I've got to get to the palace… NOW!" Twilight ran out of the front door.

"Twilight! What are you doing!" Rarity had caught up with her. "I've got to get to the palace! Stay here with Spike!" Twilight spun around and yelled before continuing off. She saw the purple light land in front of the palace. She still had a ways to go… She wouldn't make it in time…

At the palace…

The front door is kicked open by Revelian, who simply smiles at the many faces that turn towards him. He draws his sword."LET'S PARTY, MOTHER FUCKERS!" Revelian yells out, as he spins towards a guard and beheads him.

Meanwhile…

Twilight, after several minutes of running, finally makes it to the palace. She slowly sighs as she opens the door…

She takes one look inside. Her jaw drops immediately at the disgusting sight that lies in front of her.

*Break*

**CLIFFHANGERS! I actually had fun finishing this chapter up. We finally get a good look at Revelian's evil side. Yeah, he goes batshit crazy when he gets pissed off. He doesn't think clearly, hence why he didn't use any of his power on the gang, instead focusing on sheer physical assault.**

**Also, you really didn't think he'd die by getting crushed by a stone, did you? :P**

**I had fun with this chapter, so the next one may come sooner then later.**

**Next chapter… Remember that death I mentioned? It's gonna happen. It's kind of obvious by now who's gonna die, though.**

**Brofist/hoof to you all! ~DMSwordsmaster**


	5. Hopeless

**UPDATE ALL THE STORIES!**

**Hello everyone/pony, it's DMSwordsmaster here with another update! Yeah, things have definitely been going better at my house. I've got more motivation to do things, depression hasn't been slapping me in the face, I've gotten some time to update… Yeah, things have been going good! So without further ado, it's update time!**

**Hopeless**

It was carnage.

Inside of the room were piles of corpses, all dismembered, disfigured, and disemboweled. Their organs were splattered all over the room, and the room itself was caked with blood. The sight made Twilight sick.

"Oh… my…" That was all Twilight could mutter. She backed up. Not only were there corpses of Royal Guards, there were also corpses of regular ponies who just happened to be there. It was merciless. If they were there, they were killed by Revelian. It didn't matter if it was a colt, pony, or filly. They were in the wrong place at the wrong time, and they paid the price for it. Twilight's eyes darted across the room, looking at the carnage. She felt like she was going insane. She finally backed up and threw up all over the ground. She rose back up, shaking violently. She finally took a single step inside. The warm, fresh blood went up her hoof, making her jump back. She looked at her hoof. The whole lower part was covered with blood. She couldn't do it. She couldn't move forward like this. This was disgusting. Revelian was really this maniacal. She threw up again, completely unable to take the carnage. Her eye started to burn.

She had to keep moving. She had to get to Celestia. She finally just closed her eyes and charged across the mess. Blood splattered all over her as she ran across. She didn't look. She couldn't look. Finally, she bashed through the door and started to go upstairs. Thankfully, this wasn't nearly as bloody as the foyer. She kept moving…

Meanwhile…

Celestia stood there, at the throne, silently waiting… She started to hear the sounds of fierce fighting coming from the last stairway. Screams of pain soon emanated. She turned towards her sister, who started to shake. She had no idea what was going on… No cidea of the monster that was making his way towards them. No idea of the bloodstained past.

"Luna, my sister." Celestia said, softly.

"Y-yes, sister?" Luna asked.

"You need to escape." Celestia said, her voice barely a whisper. "If we both die here, then there will be no hope for Equestria…"

"Sister, what does thou mean?" Luna asked. Although still struggling, Luna was starting to learn more modern English. But she still had some hiccups.

"Luna, you heard me. You've got to escape. Now!" Celestia started to yell, tears flowing down her face.

"B-but sister…"

"GO!" Celestia hit Luna with a blast of magic. However, this was simply meant to push her away. Luna started to cry as she flew out of an open window. Celestia, now knowing that her sister was remotely safe, turned back towards the throne room door and waited. Soon, the door was kicked open, and a dismembered head flew inside. It bounced a bit before stopping at Celestia's hooves. The look on its face was pure horror. Revelian silently stomped inside of the throne room. He looked up.

His whole body was drenched in blood. His eye flashed and flickered, insanely. He suddenly arched back and unleashed a wave of energy. The energy shattered all of the stain-windows of the throne room- The same windows that depicted all of the past events of Equestria... The energy continued to flow, and soon smashed the ceiling above her, causing it to cave in. This was a simple display of power. Celestia didn't budge.

"Dear Celestia…" Revelian started to mock, changing his voice to sound like Twilight. "Today, I learned that Revelian Zeronius is a monster. He attacked us at the Opera House, and nearly killed us… Why didn't you help us, Celestia? What happened to that promise of 'support'? Because of you, one of our friends is lying in a hospital bed fighting for his life!" Revelian then started to laugh.

"What did you do, Revelian!" Celestia asked, angry.

"Oh please, don't try to sound angry, Celestia. It just makes you sound all the more ridiculous." Revelian hissed. "As for what I did, didn't I just tell you? At the Opera House, some little purple dragon thought it would be funny to hit me with a fireball. He had guts… So I tore them up." He then cackled. "But enough of that… You know what I came here to do… En guarde…" He then drew his bloodstained sword. Celestia simply began to charge up magic…

Meanwhile…

Twilight continued to wander around the bloody palace. Although there was more death in the upper floors, it simply had a few Royal Guards. No other ponies made it up here… She was nearly there. The throne room was just up another set of stairs. She heard fierce sounds of fighting… She had to hurry! She ran past some destroyed furniture and more corpses and started to head upstairs… It was a longer trip then she imagined… She heard Celestia's voice scream in pain from beyond the throne room door… She closed her eyes and kicked the door open.

Celestia lay on the ground. Her battle with Revelian was short. And she had lost. She looked up to see Twilight, who's mouth was agape in horror.

"C-Celestia…!" Twilight said, tears starting to flow down her face.

"T-Twilight…? What are you doing here…?" Celestia said, gasping in pain after saying it.

"Oh, now come on, Celestia! That was hardly a fight! It was over before it even began!" Revelian taunted. Twilight ran over towards Celestia. Celestia looked back at her.

"Twilight, my student… This is your final test…" Celestia said, softly and sadly. "You must stop Revelian… I've taught you everything you need to know… You're the only one who can save the world… I failed you, as both a mentor, and as a ruler…"

"No, stop saying that! That isn't true!" Twilight cried out.

"I assure you, Twilight, that is very much so true." Revelian mocked.

"SHUT UP!" Twilight hissed back at him. Revelian ignored her and started to walk towards them both. Twilight scrambled back out of fear.

"What's the matter, Twilight? Too scared to defend your master?" Revelian mocked again. Twilight looked down, crying. "I've waited a long time for this. Hehehe…" Revelian started to laugh again. "It's time to rip this bitch queen off of her throne!" Revelian charged energy into one of his hands. He then looked down at Celestia, who was shaking from fear. "A goddess. Fearing a mere mortal? How pathetic!" Revelian laughed again. "LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!" Revelian screamed out one last line before smashing his fist through Celestia's side! Celestia screamed out in utter pain.

"No… NO!" Twilight cried out. Revelian began to laugh, insanely. His voice distorted into an insane state. He then ripped his hand out of Celestia's chest, taking her heart with him. The heart still beat, although weakly. Twilight lay on the floor and put her head on Celestia's side, crying into it. Revelian smashed the heart in his fist.

With the death of Celestia, the sun began to fall. It silently lowered down, having nothing to keep it up. The moon raised up, since Luna was still alive. Ponies everywhere looked up at the sky, wondering about the sudden shift into night… They had no idea of the terror going on at the palace.

"You… You're a MONSTER!" Twilight screamed out, still crying.

"NAWW, REALLY? AND YOU'RE A FUCKING IDIOT!" Revelian hissed back in a mocking tone. "And why are you so fucking sad? You're so sad for THAT bitch?" Revelian walked towards her. "Oh, please! You really think that bitch cared about you? News flash- SHE DIDN'T. You being her student was just another nuisance to her. Answer me this… During the Nightmare Moon incident, did she ever raise a hoof to help you? While you were falling from that cliff, did she help you? NO!" Twilight looked up, shocked. Revelian had read her mind again, and quickly learned about the two incidents that happened before. "And during the Discord disaster… While you silently walked down a street, having been defeated of all purpose, and while the world fell apart, did she do a damned thing about it? NO! All that bitch did was lay there, on her fat fucking ass, in front of a fireplace, and watched! And whenever you returned home after saving her and this stupid world's ass, she would simply claim that it was a 'test' or some bullshit like that! She doesn't care about you, or this kingdom! Open your fucking eyes! The bitch got so used to her pampered life, that she lost all grip on responsibility! And you know what? That got her KILLED!"

"SHUT UP!" Twilight screamed at him. "Stop trying to pass yourself off as a HERO! Standing there, claiming on how Celestia was weak, and how she didn't care about her kingdom just to justify your muder… You make me SICK!"

"Excuse me…?" Revelian quietly hissed. "Twilight, you ignorant fool… I think you're mistaken… I'm not trying to justify shit. I'm just laying the facts down. I may be a monster, Twilight… But at least I'm willing to admit it. Would this bitch ever admit to her weakness? FUCK no! And here you are, purposely blinding yourself to the cold hard truth."

Twilight didn't respond. The words buzzed in her head. All she could do was lie there and sob quietly.

"And the best part? A mere pony could do what Celestia did… AND THEN SOME!" Revelian began to mock again. "Hell, not only did you manage to defeat Nightmare Moon AND Discord, but you've also done so many other things! You've saved this world more times than that bitch could ever hope to do. How pathetic is THAT? A mere weakling like you could match the 'power' of a GODDESS! Some goddess! It just goes to show what this bitch really is…"

Revelian charged up more energy into his hand.

"A USELESS… FUCKING… PAMPERED… BITCH!" With the last word, Revelian smashed the corpse with his hand, causing a shockwave. The shockwave tore the corpse into bloody pieces, and sent Twilight flying across the room. Revelian silently stood over the large pool of blood where Celestia's body once lay. Blood had splattered all over the room. He finally straightened himself up. "And it doesn't matter anymore of your past achievements, Twilight Sparkle…" Revelian hissed in a menacing tone. "You want to know why? Because. This is the day you die." Twilight looked up in horror as Revelian began to slowly stomp towards her.

"Stay away from me!" Twilight cried out. She began to charge up magic, causing her eyes to glow. Revelian didn't stop moving. "I SAID STAY AWAY!" Twilight launched a magic blast. It hit Revelian and exploded. When the smoke cleared, Revelian didn't even look fazed. He continued to stomp towards her. Twilight cried out and charged up more magic, this time unleashing a fury of electricity. The electric bolts zapped Revelian, but this did nothing to him. He didn't slow down. In fact, he was probably getting a kick out of watching Twilight squirm like this. He tore the mask off of his face, revealing his horrid fangs. His face was in a twisted smile. He continued to walk towards her, starting to laugh. Twilight covered her face with her hooves so she wouldn't have to stare at the ghastly sight. She didn't get much solace from it. Revelian grabbed her by her throat and lifted her up into the air. He tightened his grip around her tiny throat, and started to choke her. Twilight gasped and coughed for breath, but to no avail. She kicked her feet around in a vain effort to stop him. Her feet bounced off of Revelian like rubber on steel. Revelian's grip on her neck was like a steel vice. She could feel the insides of her throat start to cave in from the pressure. Her vision started to blur up. Was this the end for her? Was she going to die here and let Revelian destroy the world?

Everything seemed hopeless…

*Break*

**Are you getting sick of my cliffhangers, yet? Yup, Celestia's dead. And Twilight's about to die, too. What fate will befall Equestria? Will Revelian manage to destroy the world? Find out next time…**

**Also, please, leave a review about my chapters. I appreciate all of the constructive criticism I get, if it will help boost the quality of my chapters! So see you next time! **

**Brofist/hoof to you all!**

**~DMSwordsmaster**


	6. Nightmare Begin

**Hey everyone/pony, it's DMSwordsmaster with another update. Yeah, updates man. Updates. It makes me so happy to have a steady update schedule! (Or at least a semi-steady)**

**Nightmare Begin**

Twilight continued to gasp for breath as Revelian choked her. Her vision was fading fast, and the sheer pain in her throat was unbearable. Tears started to flow down her face. She didn't want it to end like this.

"P…please…" She gasped out. Revelian didn't budge. Twilight managed to look at him one last time. She noticed something… wrong… with him. The sadistic grin on his face was gone. Instead, it was replaced with a look of… confusion. She then realized his grip was starting to shake. She noticed that he was looking at her… intensely. She couldn't tell what he was feeling from looking into his eye. Revelian suddenly starts shaking violently, and releases Twilight! Twilight coughed up violently as she lay on the floor, gasping for air. She then turned to Revelian. He was on his knees, with his hands on his head, shaking violently and screaming.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" He screeched. Twilight knew that this was her chance! She charged towards him, delivering a powerful kick. He screeches loudly as he hits the floor. But suddenly, he leaps to his feet and grabs her by her head! "GET AWAY FROM ME!" He throws her out of a window! Twilight screams as she falls down towards the world below. But suddenly, she feels herself being stopped and lifted up! She turns around to see Princess Luna, who's using her magic to carry her.

"Twilight! Are you alright?" Princess Luna asked.

"You were the one that saved me just then?" Twilight asked, referring to Revelian's bizarre freak-out.

"What? No, I didn't do that to him… I was floating outside, watching the events unfold… I can't believe that Celestia's actually…" Luna didn't finish the sentence, and she began to cry.

"I know… We've got to get out of here. I don't know what's happening to Revelian, but if he returns to normal and sees you out here, he's gonna try and kill you, too! And if you die, then there's no hope for any of us! Take me to Canterlot Hospital!" With that, Luna nodded and flew off, with Twilight in tow.

Back at the palace…

Revelian silently sits there, on his knees.

"What was that? Why the hell did you let her escape?" He screamed at himself, angrily. "You almost had her. You could have finally be rid of her. But instead, you pull THAT. What the hell is wrong with you? Why the hell did you suddenly start thinking about her? Why did you actually start to feel BAD about killing her? HUH! ARE YOU GETTING SOFT? ARE YOU ACTUALLY STARTING TO FEEL EMOTION? ARE YOU ACTUALLY F-…" He stopped himself at that last sentence. He starts to shake again. "N… no… no, that can't be happening… hehehe… You just had a weak moment, is all… You're not actually starting to… N-No, it was just a moment of weakness. Hehehe… Hahahaha… Oh well, what happened, happened. It's time to move on… Let's say we get some 'friends' of our own! Hahahaha…" Finally calming himself down, he starts to make a large pattern on the floor, using a special dust that only the most elite of Dark Matters carry.

Elsewhere…

Twilight and Luna land at the hospital, where the rest of the Mane 6 stand, waiting. Applejack runs forward.

"Twilight! What the heck is goin' on? We were sittin' here waiting for you, and all of a sudden everything's going all dark! What happened? Why's the other princess with you?" Applejack starts to pound her with questions, clearly scared. Twilight simply sighs…

"Celestia's dead." Everyone else gasps.

"W…what…?" Fluttershy muttered.

"Revelian killed her… That's why the sun has fallen…" Twilight didn't look up as she said this. "However, since Princess Luna is still alive, the moon will still be up. That means we still have some form of light… If Luna had died as well, the whole world would have been thrown into eternal darkness…"

Luna suddenly stepped forward.

"Before that monster attacked our palace, Celestia had asked me to give something to you, if by any chance something had happened to her…" Luna quietly said. "It's a map… There are many places on this map that I've never heard of…" Luna used her magic and summoned a large map. On it, were two locations that were circled.

"These must be… The kingdoms of emotion…!" Twilight said.

"The what?" Luna asked. "What's going on? Answer me! What happened back there? Who was that barbaric monster that decimated my sister? What are these kingdoms of emotion!"

Twilight sighed and started to explain what Celestia had told them…

Meanwhile, at the palace…

Revelian walked around the room, leaving behind the special dust. And while he did so, he was chanting something in a different language…

"Surge… Suscitare de tenbris… Surge… Aperire porta ad nigerrimus puteos spatium… Surge… purgare stulta mundi… Surge… Finire beatitudinem et guadia haec misellus entia… Mortem! Fata! Exitium! Internecionem! Surge, fraters! Surge et operiet miserabile planeta! Cum venisset tenbris tegat extium! Et maxime… occidere eos… Venabuntur eos… Et finire qui audet temptare et prohibere me!"

As he finished his chant, and the drawing on the floor, he floated in the air. The drawing on the floor was a massive pentagram. He summoned small balls of light, and they went to each corner of the pentagram and fired a beam, each beam heading to a different corner of the pentagram, covering it with blue light. The pentagram lit up into flames!

"Hehehe… HAHAHAHA!" Revelian bellowed with laughter. A massive energy beam fired out of the pentagram into the night sky!

Back at the hospital…

"…And that's what's going on." Twilight said, having explained to Luna what Revelian is, and why he's attacking.

"B-But why didn't my sister ever tell me? She could have told me… I wouldn't have told anypony!" Luna said, completely in shock.

"I know, and I don't know why she didn't tell anypony, either…" Twilight said sheepishly. "However, we've got to get to Glucinous, and fast. Can you fly us there using your chariot ponies?"

"But of course. I'll do anything in my power to assist you." Luna said. But then…

There was a loud noise. The gang looked up at the sky…

The laser fired from the pentagram at the palace hit the sky. A massive ball of energy appeared, and black clouds started to gather around it. Millions of them began to fall.

Dark Matter fell from the sky like rain.

"What…? We've gotta get out of here!" Twilight cried out.

The Mane 6, along with Luna, flee the area. Luna gets them into a secluded area and teleports them to Ponyville.

"What the heck happened up there? What was that beam of light?" Applejack asked.

"I… have no idea… It came from the palace, and it started to summon these blobs of blackness… Did Revelian do that!" Twilight stuttered.

"There goes our short-cut to Glucinous…" Rainbow Dash said, irritated. "Those dark-things are everywhere!"

"Wait a second…" Rarity started to realize something. "We forgot Spike!" The others gasp.

"Oh no…" Twilight said. "Those monsters, they'll… N-no, we've got to think positive, we-"

"If those monsters find him, they'll tear him apart!" Rarity screamed at Twilight. "There's no sugar-coating that! These monsters, if they're anything like their master, are a danger to everypony out there! We've got to go back for him!"

"What? Rarity, we can't risk that!" Twilight rebutted. "If we go back there, then that just puts us at risk, too! And if we die, who'll get the elements? Who will save Equestria? Rarity, Celestia is DEAD. She's not gone away, she's not captured and locked up somewhere, she's flat out DEAD."

"B-But…" Rarity stammered.

"But nothing! Listen, I feel bad for this, too, but we can't let this stop us. We've got to retrieve the elements! That's our best option. If we get the elements, we can stop Revelian. And if we stop Revelian, then that will probably stop these monsters, too!" Twilight explained. Rarity nodded her head.

"Princess Luna… Listen." Twilight turned to Luna. "I need you… to try and raise the sun."

Luna gave her a look of bewilderment.

"WHAT? I… I can't do that!"

"Princess, please, listen to me!" Twilight yelled, trying to relax her. "She did the same thing for you when you were gone. Now you've got to do the same for her! I know it's tough for you, too, but it's the only way! We can't live like this forever! We NEED the sun, sooner or later!""B-But, I'm not nearly powerful enough to raise the sun, too…! I-I can barely keep the moon up… After I… I mean, Nightmare Moon… was defeated, that severely weakened me as well!" Luna explained. She didn't like to refer to herself as Nightmare Moon, and even went so far as to refer to Nightmare Moon as a different pony entirely.

"Luna, there's no other way…" Twilight said. "Look, I know it'll take time for you, but you've got to do this. No one else can! You're the only one who can do this…"

"… I understand…" Luna said, quietly. "Celestia has done this much for me, too… So I'm going to do the same for her!"

"That's the spirit!" Twilight said, smiling. "Now then… Glucinous is north of here. According to the map, there's a large mountain range, as well. We've climbed mountains before, so this won't be a problem! And Luna…" Luna turned towards Twilight, confused.

"Don't trust anypony, except for us. We don't know what Revelian could do. He still thinks you're locked away on the moon. If he finds out you're here, he's gonna try and kill you, too. He wants the world to be brought into eternal darkness… You're the one thing keeping him from that. Hide away, and try to build up your strength to raise the sun. Ok?"

Luna nods.

"Alright… Let's go." Twilight and the others walk away…

*break*

**And there we go! I was gonna make this longer, and add the first half of the adventure, but… Yeah. That didn't work out too well. Next chapter's gonna have… you know what… so be ready.**

**Also, if you want a translation of what Revelian said, it was Latin. I don't know shit about Latin, so I looked it up online. So if it's wrongly translated, then I'm sorry!**

"**Arise… Raise the power of darkness… Arise… Open the portal to the darkest pits of space… Arise… Purge this foolish world… Arise… End the happiness and joys of these pathetic beings… Death! Doom! Destruction! Annihilation! Arise, my brothers! Arise and cover this pitiful planet! Cover it all with a blanket of darkness and destruction! And most of all… Kill them… Hunt them down… And end those who dare try and stop me!"**

**So yeah. Latin FTW!**

**Also, I want to take this time to bring something up. I'm aware that there is a LOT of OC hate going on out there.**

**Let me give a warning.**

**Hate on this story because of the OC villain, and you'll most likely be blocked. For two reasons, mainly.**

**1- I don't want some fucking comment war going on over this shit.**

**2- This is NOT, in any way, a self-insert. I don't do self-inserts in serious stories such as this. This is just character from a different video game (Kirby series), given a personality. A violent one, but still one nonetheless. The name was made up by me. I don't share many of the sentiments with this character (Except for the Celestia scene. Yes, I dislike Celestia, for the same reasons Revelian lays out. Gonna hate on me for that opinion? Well fuck you, too.), and I don't agree with his methods. (Says the guy who writes the story, bluh) So yeah. No bitching about the use of OCs.**

**However, if you dislike something with the villain himself, and want to offer criticism on how to make him better, then by all means, leave a review on that. I'll happily read those reviews, and perhaps use some of your suggestions to make him a better character overall.**

**So anyways, leave a review with constructive criticism! I appreciate all of the helpful criticism I get, if it can help me boost the quality of my stories.**

**Until next time… Long author's note is long.**

**~DMSwordsmaster**


	7. Twist and Shout

**UPDATES!**

**Hey everyone/pony, DMSwordsmaster here with yet another update. Yeah, had a few breaks, had a few hiccups and depression issues. But I'm back!**

**There's a couple particularly gory moments in this, but otherwise, "it" isn't going to happen this chapter. Oh, don't you worry, it will next chapter, ohoho…**

**Twist And Shout**

The Mane 6 silently walks along the small pathway. The path itself is simple, and goes across large plains. The moon's light is the only thing allowing them to see. They've been walking for hours, now, and are just now nearing the mountains.

"I think I can see the mountains ahead…" Rainbow Dash said. "Yeah, I think I can barely see them in the light! I think we're nearly there. It's been a while, too. My legs are actually starting to hurt…"

"Mine, too… Think we should rest up for a bit? We've got a long climb ahead of us…" Twilight asks, softly.

"On the grass?" Rarity looks down on the ground.

"Where else? Unless you actually want to climb the mountain sore like this." Twilight says as she lies on the grass. "We've got a big climb ahead of us. These mountains don't look pretty. We should rest up before we go off."

"B-but… Is it safe?" Fluttershy asked, clearly worried about any potential attack by Revelian.

"I don't know. But I don't think he knows where the kingdoms are, so we should be safe… For a while, anyways…" Twilight replied, although clearly worried as well.

The others nod and lie down. Twilight closes her eyes and starts to sleep…

_**HEE HEE HEE**_

Twilight awakens inside of Canterlot Palace.

"What the…? What am I doing back here? Is this a dream…?" Twilight asks, confused. She looks around. The palace seems normal… Although a small, static-like haze obscures her vision, slightly. This had to be a dream. Twilight looks ahead, and spies a large pony standing there. She recognizes it instantly.

"C…Celestia…?" Twilight asked. Was she really alive? Was this whole thing just a big nightmare? Twilight slowly walks towards Celestia. Celestia simply stands there, looking at her with a warm smile. As Twilight gets closer, she-

"_**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"**_

The same scream Celestia had let out when Revelian tore her heart out blasts inside of Twilight's head. A huge blast of static covers the room, and when it dissipates, the resulting scene is horrifying.

Celestia has… transformed… into a massive pile of gore. Disfigured, bloody organs and ripped sinew and muscle make a giant pile. Celestia's twitching, convulsing head sits inside of the middle of the mess. The face is that of pure horror- the same look Celestia had when she was killed. Other dismembered heads sit on the pile, shaking. The faces on them are the same as Twilight's friends. All of their eyes are gouged out, and their jaws are broken, leaving their teeth shattered.

The room has changed, as well. The heavenly, white light that flowed inside from the windows has changed to that of a sickening, disturbing red. The room is completely soaked in blood, and the pictures on the wall have changed into sick, screaming faces, which all convulse violently.

Celestia's head thrashes violently, constantly making a sick, bloody, gurgling noise. Twilight stands there, completely horrified.

"Celestia…? What… What happened… to you…?" That was all Twilight could mutter. Twilight got closer to the bloody pile, and suddenly, a hand tears out of it and into Twilight's chest. Twilight stands there, mouth agape, as she feels the hand start to grope her heart. A tall, menacing figure walks out of the bloody mess- Revelian. He climbs out and stands there, looking at Twilight with a sadistic grin on his face. He rips his arm out of Twilight's chest, taking her heart with him. Twilight can feel the blood start to flow from her wound, as well as starting to pour our of her eyes and mouth. She starts to fall to the ground, vision fading. As Twilight's vision fades, Revelian starts to laugh, insanely. Twilight's vision changes to static, and soon shuts off like a television.

Twilight wakes up, screaming. Everyone else wakes up in shock.

"T-Twilight! What happened?" Rainbow Dash yells. Twilight doesn't answer, and instead covers her own face with her hooves, still screaming. "What happened to you? Twilight! Snap out of it!"

Finally, Twilight stops screaming. She looks up at the others, tears coming out of her left eye. Her eye was wild and crazed.

"What happened to you, Twilight? We woke up when you started to scream…" Fluttershy asked, scared.

"It… It was horrible… A nightmare…" Twilight muttered, on edge. "I-I-It was horrible… I saw Celestia… Then a scream, and n-nothing but blood… and gore… Sh-sh-she turned into a bloody mess… You all sat there on her, dead… He tore at me… Tore my heart out… And laughed… And laughed… T-T-That L-L-LAUGH…" Her rant was incoherent. She starts to break down again. She covers her face with her hooves again, shaking violently.

"Twilight, you've got to relax! It was just a nightmare!" Rainbow Dash pleaded with her again. "There are no monsters, Revelian isn't here… Twilight, we're all ok! It was all in your head!" Twilight's shaking started to slow down, and she started to relax.

"I…I'm sorry…" Twilight muttered, finally speaking coherently again. "It's just that… I've seen so many horrible things since this adventure started… I saw Spike and Rarity get nearly torn apart by Revelian, I saw… I don't even want to mention the second one… And lastly, I saw Celestia die before my very eyes… I've seen more horrible things in the first day of this adventure then I've ever saw in my entire life… Do you know what it does to you…? To grow up in a happy, carefree world, only to be thrown into a nightmare? It messes you up…"

"It won't be this way for much longer. Once we acquire the elements of emotion, we'll make him pay for what he's done… To me, you, Celestia… Everypony who's suffered at his hands… He'll pay for them all… Then we can go back to living how we were before… Happy." Rarity said, solemnly.

"It'll never be the same…" Twilight responded, coldly. "The memories of what I saw at the palace… They'll haunt my nightmares for the rest of my life… You don't know what I saw…"

"Care to inform us, dear?" Rarity replied.

Twilight got to her feet. Rarity could tell that Twilight really didn't want to talk about this. She regretted asking her. But it was too late- Twilight began to speak…

"I walked inside of the palace… And do you know what I saw inside…?" Twilight said, her voice starting to get a hint of madness. "Death. So… much… death… Guards, ponies, colts, fillies… If they were there, they were turned into nothing more but dismembered, disfigured husks of bloody flesh… Their organs were strewn about the room… It was everywhere… He massacred them… No mercy… No remorse… The moment I stepped foot inside of that palace… That image will be burned into my mind for the rest of my life… Now do you see…?"

The others stood there, speechless.

"W-Why didn't you tell us…?" Rarity asked, dumbfounded.

"I didn't want to scar your memories, as well…" Twilight responded, solemnly. "Now do you see why I'm afraid of him? Now do you see why I had this sick, twisted nightmare? This guy… No, this… MONSTER… is a psychotic killer. He doesn't care. He kills what gets in his way. No mercy… No remorse… He also nearly killed me when I went to the palace, alone…""What? Twilight, why didn't you tell any of us this?" Rainbow Dash asked, concerned. "Instead of bottling it up like this, you should have at least told us! What did he do to you?"

"He tried to choke me to death…" Twilight replied, softly. "But… Something bizarre happened… His grip weakened, and the next thing I know, I was lying on the ground coughing up blood. He had released me… Revelian was sitting on his knees, gripping his head and screaming as if he was in severe pain. He then threw me out of a window, and that's where Princess Luna saved me…"

"He… just went crazy? That's definitely strange…" Rarity said, pondering. "What do you think happened?"

"I have no idea… I asked Princess Luna if it was her, but she says that it wasn't… I have no idea what saved me… But if it wasn't for that, I would have died…" Twilight concluded.

"Yeah… So, do you think we should start climbing, now?" Rarity asked.

"I don't feel sore, anymore… How long were we asleep?" Twilight asked, looking up at the sky.

"No clue. Musta been quite a while, though, 'cause I ain't feelin' sore no more." Applejack said.

"So, we should start moving…" Fluttershy said, quietly.

"Right. Let's go, then… We should be somewhat safe once we reach Glucinous, as I don't think Revelian would want to pick a fight with a bearer of one of the Elements…" Twilight said, as she started to move.

Everyone else nods.

**Meanwhile, at Canterlot Hospital…**

Spike regains consciousness.

"H…Hello…?" He muttered, weakly. A sharp shush silenced him.

"Be quiet! Do you want to get caught?" A grey pony said, popping up from beside of the bed.

"What's going on…?" Spike whispered. The other pony looked around the room, then began to speak.

"Listen, I'm one of your doctors. Do you know what happened to you?" The doctor said.

"I… I was hurt badly, right…?" Spike answered. The doctor nodded.

"Exactly. You were involved in some accident, or something… It's a miracle you're alive." The doctor explained. "But we don't want to press our luck… Something bad has happened. It started raining these… black blobs… and they transformed into these monsters. They're forcing people back into their homes and locking them up. It's also become nighttime… and there hasn't been any sunlight for the last few hours… I don't have any idea what's going on, but I think that something bad happened at the palace…"

"I was attacked… By some monster…" Spike muttered, weakly. "It was some one-eyed thing… What did Twilight call him…? Revelian, or something?"

"Revelian? Never heard of him…" The doctor said. "But whatever's going on, we've got to stay hidden. I don't know what these things want, but they seem very dangerous…"

Suddenly, the door gets kicked down. Revelian walks in.

"Oh, why hello, Spike! It's good to see you're feeling better…" He hissed.

"N-no… I… Stay away from me…" Spike whispered, fearful for his life. The doctor backed up against a wall.

"Hahaha… Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill you… Yet. You're coming with me." Revelian grabbed Spike by the throat and flew out of the hospital towards the palace. He drags Spike towards the courtyard, building up dark energy in his hand as he walks. He walks inside of the courtyard and throws Spike to the floor. He raises his hand, showing Spike the energy he has built up.

"W-What are you gonna do with that…?" Spike asked, weakly. Revelian didn't answer. He simply moved closer to Spike and dropped the energy. It landed on Spike. Spike began to scream in agony as he inadvertently absorbed the energy. His body began to glow a deep shade of violet as he continued to scream. Revelian turned around and left the courtyard. He wanted to stay and listen to Spike's screams of pain and suffering, but sadly, there was work that had to be done. Revelian walks back towards the throne room and sits on the throne, controlling his Dark Matter minions with his will alone.

**Several hours later…**

Another Dark Matter floats inside of the throne room, towards Revelian. Levitating above it are two things.

"SIR… WE HAVE LOCATED A FULL MAP OF THE TERRITORY, AS YOU WISHED…" The Dark Matter said in a monotone voice.

"And where is it?" Revelian replied without even looking at the Dark Matter.

A map floats towards him. Revelian snatches it out of the air.

"WE HAVE ALSO FOUND A PHOTO OF THE NEMESIS… THE ONES WHO THREATEN OUR PLAN…" A photo floats towards Revelian. He takes it, as well. He silently looks it over.

"Hm. This will come in handy, later… I'll have to be sure to take a photo of their corpses stacked on top of each other, just for irony's sake… Heheh…" Revelian hissed as he looked at the photo of the Mane 6, gathered around and smiling. Revelian then looks at the map, silently looking over the territories.

"So, Glucinous is north of 'Ponyville'. Ponyville? Really? What an ignorant name. Oh well. So, they're probably at the mountain range to the north of it… Let's drop by to say hello… And goodbye." Revelian hissed. He turned away and flew out of a window towards the mountains.

**Meanwhile…**

The Mane 6 has been climbing for quite some time. There are several exposed parts of the cliff face, where they are forced to literally hop across. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy simply float over the mountains,

"Urgh! We've been climbing for a long time… I can't even see the top yet!" Rarity complains, as she hops onto another exposed part of the cliff-face.

"Look, it doesn't matter how big this mountain is! We've gotta get over it! Ok, Rar-" As Twilight says this, the cliff-face underneath of her gives out! "W-WOAH! HELP!" Twilight slides down the mountain managing to stop at the very edge of a massive cliff. She looks down to see the world, which is miles below her.

"Imma comin', relax!" Applejack slides down the mountain after her. She manages to grab a hold of one of her hooves. She then grins. "Hah, this is a case of deja-vu if I'd a ever heard of it…"

Twilight realizes what she means. This same thing happened during the Nightmare Moon incident… Twilight starts to laugh, as well.

"So it's time to let go, huh?" Twilight asks.

"Yup."

But then… a familiar figure floats up behind her…

"TWILIGHT, BEHIND YOU!" Applejack cries out. Twilight spins around to see Revelian glare at her.

"WHAT'S UP?" Revelian yells in a mocking tone. "OR SHOULD I SAY… WHAT'S GOING DOWN?" Revelian charges up energy and launches a blast from his visor! The cliff face gets utterly destroyed. Applejack goes flying upwards and miraculously lands on an exposed cliff-face. Twilight, however, goes flying off of the mountain!

"TWILIGHT!" Applejack yells as Twilight falls down the mountain… Twilight screams for a bit, but soon feels something catch her. She opens her eyes.

"G…Guys… Did you save me…?" Twilight asks. She looks back at the mountain…

To see Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. They're floating over the mountain, nowhere near Twilight, with looks of pure horror on their face. Twilight gets one of her own as she looks up…

To see Revelian's violently glowing eye glare down at her. Revelian was the one who caught her. Twilight screams in horror as Revelian laughs. He drops her, soon snatching her up by her hair. Twilight yelps in pain, and Revelian starts to fly off!

"GET BACK HERE!" Rainbow Dash screams as she starts to fly after him.

"FUCK YOU!" Revelian mocks, launching several energy blasts. They turn into large, spinning blade-like projectiles, and start to fly after Rainbow Dash with a sudden burst of speed, giving her no time to react. She screams in pain as she feels her wings get utterly shredded by the projectiles.

"AAHH! MY WINGS!" Rainbow Dash screams as she goes careening towards the world below.

"RAINBOW DASH!" Twilight screams. Revelian laughs insanely and flies away, over the mountain..

"N-NO! WE'VE GOTTA GO AFTER TWILIGHT!" Rarity screams as she starts to head up the mountain.

"W-What about Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy cries out. This makes Rarity stop in her tracks. She looks down the mountain where Rainbow Dash fell, and then looks back up the mountain, where Revelian floats, looking at her mockingly.

"MAKE YOUR CHOICE! YOU WANNA SAVE THIS ONE…" He jerks Twilight up, showing her off. "OR DO YOU WANT TO SAVE RAINBOW BITCH?" He points down the mountain.

"Y-You monster…" Rarity hisses. She looks back down the mountain, then back at Revelian and Twilight.

"R-Rarity!" Fluttershy screams, tears starting to flow down her face. "W-We can't just leave her…!"

"Just shut up and let me think!" Rarity yells, making Fluttershy back up. "The monster has to make us CHOOSE…?"

"Rarity! Just save Rainbow Dash! Forget about me! I'll find a way out of this! Rainbow Dash needs your help!" Twilight cries out. Revelian delivers a back-hand to her to make her silent.

"WELL THEN, I GUESS SHE MADE THE DECISION FOR YOU! SAY BYE-BYE, TWILIGHT!" Revelian yells, flying off with her.

"Twilight! No!" Rarity yells. She soon loses sight of them. She can only stand there, dumbfounded. She soon grips her head with her hooves, falling to the ground. "That's two of my friends… Hurt because of me… First Spike… And now her…?"

"Rarity…" Fluttershy whispers, concerned.

"No… We have to save Rainbow Dash… We've made our choice… Now we have to live with it…" Rarity says, coldly. She starts to head back down the mountain, to where Rainbow Dash landed…

Meanwhile, over the mountain…

Revelian throws Twilight to the ground. On the other side of the mountain is a small forest. Twilight turns to run away, but Revelian simply outruns her and lands in front of her, making her back away in fear and turn around, running away again. Revelian laughs as he does it again.

"Had enough? You can't out run me." Revelian laughs as Twilight jumps back, hitting the ground again. This time, Revelian dashes towards her, grabbed her by her hair, and throws her to the ground.

"W-What do you want with me…!" Twilight asked, afraid.

"What could I want with the one threat to my plan, Twilight? Use your fucking head." Revelian hissed back. "But you know… That does give me an idea…" As he says this, Twilight can see a wicked grin spread on Revelian's face, hidden by his mask.

"…What are you going to do to me…?" Twilight whispers, dread starting to build in her heart.

"Take a wild guess." Revelian hissed back.

"A-Are you going you torture me, slowly and painfully…!" Twilight asked, a tremble in her voice.

"That depends on your view of 'torture'." Revelian hissed back. Twilight began to think… She then realized what he meant. A look of absolute horror crossed her face.

"You're… you're joking… You're just gonna kill me…" Twilight muttered, on edge.

"Do I look like I'm joking to you?" Revelian hissed in a deep, completely serious voice. Twilight turns to him. Revelian's grin has vanished.

"N…No… Please, not that…" Twilight begged. "J-just kill me… Don't force me to go through that…!"

Revelian simply took off his mask. He simply gave a small, evil grin. He chuckles.

"Oh, Twilight…" Revelian said, mockingly. Suddenly, his arm jerks forward, placing his hand between Twilight's back legs. She gasps as she feels Revelian's hand slide up onto her womanhood. He moves his face closer towards hers.

"The only thing your begging does is make me want to do it even more…" Revelian starts to laugh. Twilight shakes and whimpers in fear.

"I bet you're wondering why I let your friends go… I could have easily killed them, yes…" Revelian says as he continues to stroke the outside of Twilight's pussy. "But I've got a little surprise waiting for them… See, I was originally going to fly away back to the bottom of the mountain, and have the 'surprise' ambush your friends as they were coming to help you… But your stupid friend more then willingly volunteered to be the bait for you! That just leaves you and me, all alone…" He laughs again.

**Meanwhile…**

The others managed to get back down the mountain. It took them a while, but they managed to get down in a much faster time than it did to climb it.

"I hope we weren't too late…" Rarity says. She starts to call out for Rainbow Dash. The others soon join in as they start to search for her. Soon enough, they spot her on the ground.

"R-Rainbow Dash! Are ya alright?" Applejack says as they run towards her. Rainbow Dash took quite a beating from the fall, but she seems to be alright. She raises her head up, weakly.

"M-My wings…" She whimpers. The others look at her back. Her wings have been utterly shredded, only leaving behind two bloody stumps. "H-He tore my wings up… Why didn't you leave me to save Twilight…!"

"She gave herself up so we could save you…" Rarity replied, lowering her head in shame.

"What…! You should have forgotten about me…! We NEED Twilight! And now you went and let Revelian take her away?" Rainbow Dash screamed back. She then felt bad when she saw Rarity actually start to cry.

"I'm sorry, it's just…" Rainbow Dash started. But a low-pitched growl silences her. They all spin around towards the source of the sound.

A tall, menacing figure slowly walks towards them, making bizarre gasping noises. Rarity recognizes the shape of the figure.

"Is that… a Diamond Dog…?" Rarity asks, confused. "Something's… wrong with it…"

As the Diamond Dog gets closer, the others see what she means. Its body is covered with blood. Overall, it looks much larger then any Diamond Dog that they've seen before. Its disfigured arms are stretched out and bloody, and covered with bizarre, black patches. Its claws are also bizarrely elongated, looking like massive talons. Its head is twisted looking, completely missing its eyes. Its mouth is filled to the brim with long, twisted fangs, and constantly foams as if it has went insane. There is also a huge, bloody hole in the middle of the Diamond Dog's chest. Black tendrils constantly appear on the whole, as if they were trying to patch the hole up. It's enlarged body is also covered with black patches.

"W-What the…? What happened to the poor thing! T-That's disgusting…!" Rarity cries out. Suddenly, a large eye appears from a large patch on the middle of its forehead. It looks around, crazily. It soon spies Rarity, and constricts, becoming cat-like in appearance. The Diamond Dog suddenly arches back and roars! It gets down and starts running on all fours towards her!

**ARGH DMS, Y U LEAVE US HANGING?**

**Alright, just in case any of you are wondering, I'm going to have the next chapter only have the rape scene in order to section it off from the rest of the story, in case any of you REALLY don't want to read it.**

**So yeah, the last few days were OH SO MUCH FUN. My internet was totally fucked, which is why this update is incredibly late. But I managed it in the end!**

**So yes, leave a review, with constructive criticism. I appreciate all of the constructive criticism and reviews that I get!**

**So yes, ciao.**

**~DMSwordsmaster**


	8. When Angels Weep

**Hello, everyone/pony, DMSwordsmaster with yet another update.**

**It's heeeeerrreeeee… Yup. Rape scene below. Feel free to skip it when the next chapter pops up, as nothing else plot (shut up) related happens in this chapter. Well, there sort of is, but I can't say because of major spoilers :P**

Chapter 7 - When Angels Weep

Revelian suddenly leans back against a tree. Twilight lies on the ground, confused. Revelian suddenly gestures her with his hand to come here. Twilight shakes, fearful for her life, and backs up.

"You better come here…" Revelian hissed. Twilight lowers her head and slowly walks towards him.

"W…What do you want with me…?" Twilight fearfully asks. Revelian only hisses and smiles devilishly. Suddenly, something comes out from between his legs.

"What the…" Twilight backs away, confused. The thing looks like a long, black tentacle. It pulses and throbs. Twilight feels disgusted just looking at it.

"It's the best I can manage to a 'normal' penis for you insolent beings… Normally, I'd just kill you here and now… But I'm feeling… sensual… today. Why? Beats the fuck out of me… Now then. Suck it." This makes Twilight look up in shock.

"W…What? No!" Twilight cries out. Revelian lowers his eye at her and glares at her.

"Excuse me, bitch, but I didn't fucking ask… Now then. _Suck it._" Revelian hisses out, clearly getting irritated. Twilight slowly walks towards the hardened… tentacle. She lowers her mouth towards the tentacle, but at the last second she squirms back

"N-No… Please… Don't make me do this…" Twilight pleaded, tears falling out of her eyes. Revelian lets out a low, angry growl, causing Twilight to whimper in fear.

"Twilight… Do you remember what happens when I get ANGRY?" Revelian asks. "I SUGGEST you get to work before that happens…" Revelian claps his hands. "COME ON! GET TO FUCKING WORK!"

Twilight, again, lowers her head towards the hardened tentacle. She licks the tip of it. It tastes like burnt rubber covered with ash. She wretches and backs away from it for a second, but a low growl from Revelian makes her lean back towards it. She licks the tip of the tentacle again, nearly gagging as she does so.

"Stop pussyfooting around…" Revelian growls angrily. Twilight wraps her lips around the tip of it…

And then squirms back again, falling to the ground and covering her face with her hooves.

"Please, just flat out KILL ME… Don't force me to go through this…! Please… J-Just-" Twilight could barely get out a part of her next sentence before Revelian suddenly leaped up and screeched. He grabbed Twilight's horn, enraged. Twilight screamed in pain as he flat-out broke the horn at the base, tearing it off. He then knocks her over and plunges the horn into her flank, specifically her Cutie Mark. He then rips it across her flank, leaving a long, twisted gash on it. He then backs away from her and devours the horn, making her cringe in fear. He then grabs Twilight again, and starts beating her savagely. He picks her up and slams her into trees, bashes her off of large rocks, and finally slams her into the ground. Twilight lies there, crying in pain and despair.

"**NOW THEN…**" Revelian roared. "**I FUCKING PROMISE YOU, YOU INCOMPETENT SKANK, IF YOU DON'T FUCKING DO WHAT I SAY, I'M GONNA MAKE SURE YOUR DEATH IS AS SLOW AND PAINFUL AS POSSIBLE! AND THEN I'LL TEAR OUT YOUR ORGANS AND FUCK THEM ONE BY ONE!**" Twilight could barely move her wounded form. She slowly dragged herself towards Revelian, who had sat back down on a blood-stained tree. She lifelessly complied, starting to lick the tip of the tentacle before slowly engulfing it in her mouth. She nearly gagged at how terrible it tasted. But she couldn't let it stop her. She was flat out terrified at this point. She starts to bob her head on the tentacle, causing Revelian to let out a hiss.

"Haha… Good girl…" Revelian mocks. Twilight only sniffs as she continues to work the tentacle. Despite this, she worked slowly. Revelian suddenly places a hand on her head.

"Now, Twilight… Be a good girl…" Revelian quietly says. He suddenly pushes Twilight's head downward, taking in the full shaft of the tentacle. Twilight gags as the tentacle pushes its way into her throat. "AND TAKE IT ALL IN!"

Afterwards, Twilight continues to work, albeit faster, in hopes that she won't displease Revelian. Finally, she notices something. The tentacle's throbbing is getting even faster. Finally, Revelian lets out a long, pleasured hiss as the tentacle fires off it's seed into Twilight's throat. The cum tastes absolutely delicious when compared to the previous taste she was forced to endure. She swallows every bit that's fired off. She then raises her head and looks at Revelian, pleadingly.

"I…Is it over…?" Twilight asks. Revelian only laughs. His body suddenly starts to change into a blob-like state. It grabs onto Twilight's legs, and covers her body, keeping her unable to move. Twilight squirms a bit before finally relaxing, defeated.

"Aww, what's the matter…? Afraid of your first time…?" Revelian asked, mockingly. "Don't worry… It's my first time, too…" This took Twilight by surprise. "But enough chit chat… Let's get to work…

Twilight lets out a gasp as she feels something cold and slick start to worm its way into her pussy. Revelian stretches his head towards hers, making her flinch.

"Now the fun really begins… Hehehe…" The head moves away from her. The tentacle starts to slide in and out of her, slowly. It actually surprised her on how slow and gentle he was. Twilight starts to pant as she feels the pleasure build up inside of her.

"Taking it nice and slow…" Revelian cooed, quietly. The voice almost relaxed Twilight, if it wasn't for the fact that it's owner was a complete maniac. Revelian starts to thrust harder, making Twilight let out a quiet moan. Revelian only hisses. "Not so bad, is it…?" Twilight doesn't answer. "Well, we ARE only getting started… Think it's time to pump it up…?" Twilight shakes her head, pleadingly.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot I wasn't supposed to be asking…" Suddenly, Twilight gets hoisted into the air. The tentacle rips out of her now-wet cunt. It rears back and suddenly thrusts, even harder than before. Twilight cries out in pain as she feels her virgin barrier smash open. Before, Revelian had only lovingly stroked her insides with the tentacle. Now, he was flat out tearing her up from inside out with it. All of the pleasure she was experiencing before was replaced with nothing but pain and agony. The tentacle works violently, each thrust making Twilight scream in pain. Another tentacle worms its way into her anus, stretching it out and tearing its way inside. This magnifies the pain Twilight goes through. Both her pussy and her anus bleeds out, covering the tentacles and making them sticky, which only hurts worse when they're being torn out of her.

Meanwhile, Revelian moves his head over towards Twilight's wounded flank. He starts to devilishly lick the wound, causing Twilight to cry out. Revelian hisses in glee and pleasure as the tentacles do their work. Twilight could feel the tentacles start to work faster. Twilight could hear Revelian's breath start to strain. It was the beginning of the end. Finally, Revelian let out a roar as he climaxed, while Twilight screamed in pain. She felt the hot, sticky fluid launch deep into her body. The tentacles slowly recede out of the bleeding orifices. She feels Revelian's grip on her fail, and she slams into the ground, completely paralyzed with pain. She lay there, crying.

She looked up to see Revelian's blobby form reshape itself back into his regular self. He wobbles a bit, almost as if he was tired. Twilight lay on the ground, praying that he'd finally finish her off and put her out of her misery. But he didn't. Instead, he laughed.

"D-Damn… I can't believe it… You drained me dry, haha… I can't even materialize a sword to cut you to ribbons…" Revelian started to back away. "So I'm going to leave you there. Who knows, maybe some of the dangerous monsters around here will find you and tear you to bloody pieces, hahah… Oh well. Bye bye, Twilight…" Revelian turned into a large, glowing sphere and flew off, leaving Twilight there to die. Twilight tried to move, but she couldn't. Her body was ravaged badly by his assault, and she was flat out exhausted from the work she just went through. She lay there, vision starting to fade…

She lay there for what felt like hours, when suddenly, she heard a voice.

"…So much sadness…" Twilight weakly raises her head.

"W…who… who's there…?" Twilight asks, barely keeping her head up.

"Shhh…" The being answered. It's voice was raspy and low, and sounded like wind blowing through wood. The trees in front of Twilight began to rustle.

"Stay away… from me…" Twilight pleaded, weakly. A tall, humanoid figure emerges from the bushes. It's body is as black as the night sky. Twilight could barely see the figure. If it wasn't for its face, she wouldn't.

It's face was concealed by a white mask, a stark contrast to the rest of its body. On the mast was a sickening, gruesome smile. Two black holes on the mask serve as eyes. There was no nose on it's face. Twilight could barely see a deep, green light deep inside of its eyes. The figure walks towards her.

"N-No… Please… Leave me alone…" Twilight pleaded again.

"Shhh…" That was all the figure would say to her pleads. Finally, it made it to her. It picked her up gently and carefully. Twilight couldn't resist. It slowly walked away, back into the woods from where it came from.

**And that's a wrap, folks! Man, this took a while, didn't it? But I finally made it.**

**If this scene seems a little short, or not very detailed, that's because I'm REALLY not comfortable writing these kinds of scenes. I've written only 1 rape scene before this, and it damned well took me a good while, as well. But I promised this scene to you guys for the past… what, several months? So it finally arrived.**

**And now, I leave you on another cliffhanger…**

**AND NO, THIS CHARACTER IS NOT A SELF INSERT EITHER.**

**I KNOW IT'S MY AVATAR, SHUT UP.**

**So yes, leave a review or constructive criticism! Every little bit helps.**

**Brofist/hoof to you all!**

**~DMSwordsmaster**

**EDITS- I've had two of them thus far.**

**First one was changing some words around (He stabs her with her HORN, not a sword.)**

**Second one was changing a weird line of text. "Normally, I'd just tentacle kill you here and now". Tentacle kill? Wut? So yeah, fixed those things.**


	9. Malignius

**Hey, everyone/pony, DMSwordsmaster here with another update.**

**So yeah, after I finally got the rape scene out of the way, it's time to get back to that other cliffhanger I had. You know, with that mutated Diamond Dog about to devour Rarity? Yeah, let's get back to that.**

**Also, fair warning- There's a scene involving Revelian that's… very strange. Don't worry if you're confused. You're meant to be. And if you're not? Well, good for you, buddy.**

Chapter 8 - Malignius

Rarity cries out and dives out of the way. The Diamond Dog slams into the ground, quickly getting up. It convulses violently, and turns towards Rarity again. It's head twitches violently, as if it was in pain. It arches back and roars again, before suddenly receiving a flying-kick from behind by Fluttershy. It goes sprawling forward, letting out a furious roar as it hits the dirt. It scrambles to its feet, and suddenly spins around, slicing Fluttershy with its wicked talons. She cries out and backs up. The monster roars again and stomps towards her.

Rarity lets out a battle cry as she charges towards the Diamond Dog. It spins towards her, only to get smashed across the face with a powerful kick. There's a sickening snap as its head twists around backwards. Rarity backs up, disgusted. However, the Diamond Dog grabs its own head and twists it back, making another sickening crunch as it does so. It lets out another roar. Suddenly, it clutches its own head and falls on its knees. Rarity delivers another powerful kick, sending the Diamond Dog sprawling towards the ground. She then runs towards it and starts stomping on its chest. Soon, there's a sickening squelch as the chest caves in. The Diamond Dog flails around a bit before coming to a complete halt. Rarity backs away from it. She looks down at her back legs- They're coated with blood.

"Sweet Celestia… What happened to this thing…!" Rarity finally manages to stutter out. The black patches on the Diamond Dog's body recede, and the Diamond Dog shrinks back down to normal size, now completely covered with huge, bloody holes, as if its body has been stretched out and torn. The gang moves closer to the body.

"Somethin' was usin' it as a puppet of sorts…" Applejack says. "These here holes on its body were made 'cause the monster inside of it was stretchin' it out to make it stronger… Just a hunch, though…"

"You're probably right… That's the only conclusion I can think of for why these holes exist…" Rarity responds, still shaken. However, the body shakes once.

"W-Woah! Get away from it!" Rainbow Dash cries out. They all back away from the trembling corpse.

Suddenly, with a roar, a black, bloody being tears its way out of the corpse. Fluttershy lets out a scream as the monster pulls itself out of the corpse and looks at the gang.

The monster is tall and lanky. It's completely black, save for its single eye, which is yellow with a red iris that glares at the gang menacingly. It's head is also perfectly spherical, having no defining features on it, save for its ghastly face. Its hands end in wicked talons, and its feet end in small, rotund stumps. It has a large, twisted mouth filled to the brim with needle-like teeth. Sick drool constantly dribbles out of its mouth and hits the ground. The monster opens its mouth and begins to talk in a twisted voice.

"WE ARE THE THINGS BORN FROM THE EVILS OF EMOTION…" The monster screeches, with a voice that constantly changes in pitch. "ENEMIES OF OUR MASTER… WE WILL TAKE WHAT IS YOURS- LIFE!"

"What ARE you?" Rarity cries out.

"WE ARE DARK MATTER- WE ARE THE PERFECT RACE; A RACE THAT DOES NOT SUFFER FROM THE WEAKNESSES OF EMOTION… WE ARE A HIVE MIND. WE WORK AS ONE… AND IF WE FAIL TO KILL YOU, OUR MASTER SHALL NOT!" The Dark Matter screeches back, its body constantly writhing as it does so.

"And, let me hazard a guess- your master is Revelian?" Rarity shouts back.

"PRECISELY… HE IS OUR COMMANDER. WE MOVE IN LEGION BY HIS WILL ALONE. THE END OF TIMES HAS ARRIVED…"

Suddenly, it starts screaming out an ominous chant.

"END OF TIMES! END OF TIMES!"

It continues this chant, voice edged with insanity, all the while convulsing violently. The others back away from the monster, fearfully.

It suddenly lets out a roar as it dashes towards Rarity. It bites at her mane and tears a piece off with its sharp fangs. Rarity cries out and backs away, as the monster insanely devours the torn hair.

"Get away from her, you ugly son of a-" Applejack starts as she charges towards the Dark Matter. It roars as its head spins around backwards, facing her. Applejack gasps and comes to a halt. The Dark Matter grabs her by the neck, and smashes her against the ground. It then picks her up and throws her, bashing her head against a tree.

It starts shambling towards Applejack, arms outstretched. Rarity looks around desperately for something to help Applejack. She gets an idea. She lifts up a large rock with magic and throws it at the Dark Matter. It bashes off of the monster's head, and it lets out a cry as it hits the ground, soon shaking violently. Rarity runs towards the fallen monster and starts to bash its head in repeatedly with the rock, spewing maroon-colored blood everywhere. Finally, after several smashes, the Dark Matter stops moving. Rarity backs away, slowly, and drops the blood-covered rock. She stares at the Dark Matter, completely speechless. She had completely caved the monster's face in, leaving nothing more then a maroon-colored hole. Blood constantly leaked out of the bloody hole. Suddenly, its body implodes, vanishing into purple smoke.

"Did… Did I…" That was all Rarity could mutter. Applejack picks herself up off of the ground. The others gathered around where the monster once lay.

"D-did it run away…?" Fluttershy asked, fearfully.

"No… There was no way that… monster… could survive such a beating… Applejack, dear, are you alright…?" Rarity quietly asks.

"Y-Yeah, I'm alright… Just a little beat up, is all…" Applejack replies, still shaken. The gang can only stare at the purple dust on the ground.

"…We should… keep moving…" Rarity quietly asks. "We… we still have to get…" Rarity can't finish the sentence. She was in total shock over the sick events that had just occurred.

"…Rarity, are you alright…?" Rainbow Dash asks, edging closer to her. Rarity quietly gulps.

"…I'll hold up… We need to get going to Glucinous…" Rarity starts heading back towards the mountain. The others quietly walk after her… Except for Pinkie Pie.

She stares at the spot where the Dark Matter vanished. The memories of its death flashed through her mind.

"Hm." She turns and walks after the others.

**Elsewhere…**

The tall, black being gently places Twilight's battered body on the ground, near a stream.

"W-What do you want with me…?" Twilight asks. The figure only puts a finger to his "lips" again and shushes her.

"You need to be cleaned…" It says. Suddenly, what looks like a wash rag appears.

"W-What?" Twilight asks.

"You wounds need to be cleaned… Particularly the ones around… Erhm, there. If they are not cleaned, they'll get infected…" The figure says. Twilight nods her head once, understanding. The figure then dips the rag into the stream. He wrings it out once, and starts to wipe it over Twilight's body, cleaning her off. It looks at her once when it reaches her torn-up flank. Twilight nods once, understanding this is going to hurt.

It wipes over the mark. Twilight grits her teeth with pain. Soon, he raises the blood-soaked rag up and burns it up in his hand with magic.

"W-Woah…" Twilight says, shocked at the spectacle. Another rag spawns, and the figure douses it in the water again. It lowers its hand down towards her private areas. It looks at her once.

"I need to do this… It needs to be cleaned, otherwise-" The figure starts. Twilight interrupts it.

"Yes, I know… Go on…" Twilight says, and closes her eyes.

"This will hurt me more than it hurts you…" The figure starts to clean up Twilight's torn-up anus. Twilight grits her teeth, and starts to cry from the pain. The memories of that horrible event flash in her mind.

"Shh… Relax… It's almost over…" The figure quietly hisses. Finally, the figure starts to clean out her womanhood, cleaning out blood and leftover semen. Finally, it raises the rag up and burns it in his hand, like the other.

"All done… I'm sorry for bringing up bad memories…" The figure quietly hisses.

"Who… Who are you…?" Twilight asks.

"Just call me… Smile…" Smile says. "I am… a sympathizer with your plan…"

"Smile?" Twilight asks. "But… How did you know about-"

"I know. Don't worry about details… All will be revealed as your journey carries on…" Smile whispers. Twilight comes to a startling realization.

"M-My horn…!" Twilight brushed her hoof across her forehead. Sure enough, she simply felt a jagged stump where the horn originally was. "How am I supposed to cast magic, now…?"

"…I apologize. There's nothing I can do about that…" Smile whispered, mournfully.

"…He effectively crippled me… That's what he did…" Twilight quietly said, lowering her head. "Now I'm utterly useless. I can't cast magic, and now I can't defend myself…"

"…You'll be able to soon enough." Smile whispered.

"What?"

"The time shall come, Twilight… And now, we must get you back to your friends." Twilight rose her head up as he said this. Smile stood up.

"Can you walk…?" Twilight manages to get onto her feet. She nods. "Then come…"

They both head off.

**At the Palace…**

Revelian walks back into the throne room.

"Why, exactly, did you feel it was necessary to do that? Why didn't you just kill the enemy right there and then?" Revelian yelled at himself. "And in the end, you didn't even finish her off! Why the hell are you so weak? You're acting like-" Revelian stops himself there.

"You're coming back, aren't you? You weak bastard… I thought I had taken care of you… No matter. I'll have to step up my game, I suppose… Heheheh… You won't get the upper hand on me…! Now then, where's my trophy?"

Revelian spots a large object sitting on the ground. He walks towards it.

"Haha… There you are, Celestia. Come." Revelian picks up the dismembered head to marvel at his victory over his nemesis. Suddenly, he hears footsteps. He immediately turns around to see a figure duck into a hallway.

"Oooh, prey…" Revelian hissed. He flew after them.

At the end of the hallway…

Princess Cadance and Shining Armor stop when they see a door.

"Quick, open it…! I think he saw us!" Cadance cries out. Shining Armor attempts to open the door, but it won't budge.

"What the…" Shining Armor says.

"And what do we have here…?" They both spin around to see Revelian standing there.

"W-What's happened here?" Princess Cadance yells out.

"What has happened here? Simple, really… I'm in control of this land, now…" Revelian replies, chuckling.

"Where's Princess Celestia?" Shining Armor shouts, standing his ground. Revelian laughs once, and reveals the head he had concealed under his cloak. Shining Armor gasps and backs up. "W-What have you done to her?"

"What did I do? Is it not obvious? She's dead. Why do you think the world is in a permanent state of night?" Revelian laughs. "I have succeeded in my revenge… And now, the plan of darkness begins… I've already taken care of those insolent fools…"

"Insolent fools…? Twily…" Shining Armor mutters, coming to a dreadful realization.

"Twily…? Who's that?" Revelian asked. "Do you mean 'Twilight'? If so, yes… I had a lot of fun with her… If you see what I mean…" He laughs maniacally. Shining Armor lowers his head to the floor, realizing what he meant.

"You… You MONSTER! How could you do that to my sister?" Shining Armor roared, leaping back onto his feet.

"Your SISTER? Ohoh, what a twist! I get to kill her brother, too! And… whoever the hell this is!" Revelian laughed. His face then lowered. "So what are you two? Dating?"

"…Married…" Shining Armor replies, still holding his guard.

"Married…? Ooooh, what fun! I _love _killing couples! You know why?" Revelian started to stomp towards them. "You kill one, tear its guts out, spew them all over the floor… And the other runs to it, crying in absolute anguish, cradling the dead corpse, maybe even trying to push its guts back in! It's such a spectacle to watch! And I get to experience it again! Hahaha!"

"Shining Armor, what will we do…?" Cadance asked, backing away from the encroaching predator.

"The barrier…" Shining Armor replied, backing up.

"Barrier? Let's see this barrier of yours…" Revelian hissed.

Shining Armor nods. Revelian simply grins as Shining Armor and Cadance connect horns. Suddenly, a massive wave of energy surges from the two! But before it hits Revelian, he arches back and screams, unleashing a massive wave of darkness. The darkness wrecks the barrier, and devastates both Shining Armor and Cadance. They fall to the ground. Revelian roars in anger.

"WAS THAT IT? SERIOUSLY?" Revelian screams in anger. "I GET PUMPED FOR SOMETHING THAT COULD ACTUALLY BE A THREAT… AND I'M UTTERLY DISAPPOINTED BY IT! LIKE ALWAYS! NOW I CAN'T EVEN ENJOY THIS KILL! AND THAT'S BAD FOR YOU TWO LITTLE INSOLENT WRETCHES!"

Revelian stomps towards them. Cadance weakly raises her head. Revelian puts his foot on Shining Armor's head. Shining Armor cries out as Revelian starts to put pressure onto his face.

"NIGHTY NIGHT, TWILIGHT'S BROTHER! SAY HI TO TWILIGHT IN HELL FOR ME!" Revelian hisses as he raises his foot up to smash Shining Armor's head in. Suddenly, Revelian gets hit with a white blast of magic. He staggers back. Cadance, who fired the blast, crawls towards Shining Armor.

"Shining Armor… Get up…!" Cadance pleads, starting to shake shake him with her hooves. She closed her eyes when he didn't move, expecting Revelian to utterly devastate her. However, she felt nothing. She rose her head up and looked out towards Revelian. He stood there, unmoving.

"What…?" Cadance asked. Shining Armor moaned as he rose his head up, too. "I… I hit him with some of my power… It was only the power of love, so I didn't expect much, but… What did it do to him…?" Revelian suddenly fell to his knees, gripping his head and screaming in pain.

"N-Now's our chance…" Shining Armor said, weakly. He got to his feet. "Run!" They both tried to run past Revelian.

Suddenly, Lian reached out and grabbed Cadance, making her cry out.

"N-No! Where is she? Where's Twilight?" Lian cries out. Cadance screamed and pushed the sobbing being away from her. They both ran away from Lian. "N-No…! Don't leave me here alone…! What if _he_ finds me?" Lian begs, mournfully. He slowly began to crawl after him, before finally passing out.

**Back at the mountain…**

Rarity and the others silently walk down the path, having crossed the mountain. Suddenly, they hear movement nearby!

"W-Watch out… I hear something…" Rarity quietly says, arching back. The others prepare, as well. However, they soon hear a voice.

"G-guys…?" Twilight says. Her and Smile walk out of a bush.

"Twilight!" Rarity cries out. They all run towards her, each giving her a hug. "My goodness, are you alright!"

Twilight lowers her head. Smile steps forward, making everyone else back up.

"She had a particularly bad experience with Mr. Zeronius…" Smile said, quietly. The others gasp and back up.

"You don't mean…" Rainbow Dash said, coming to a conclusion. "T… That's sick…" Twilight doesn't answer them.

"An' just who're you?" Applejack demanded.

"Call me Smile… I am a sympathizer with your plans…" Smile said, bowing.

"H…He's a friend, guys… He was the one that saved me…" Twilight quietly said.

"Glucinous isn't too far from here. It's just a mile or two down the path. You're almost to the first element. Good luck." Smile said.

"Wait… What about you…?" Twilight asked, looking up at Smile.

"We shall meet again, Twilight. I promise you." Smile said. He suddenly vanished.

"…I don't trust him…" Rarity said, lowering her eyes.

"…We need to keep moving…" Twilight started to walk down the trail. The others looked at each other, before following her.

"Wait a second… Twilight… What happened to your horn…?" Rarity asked, realizing something off about Twilight. Twilight didn't say anything. "…You mean he did that, too…?"

"Just look at my flank… He tore it off of my head and carved my side with it…" Twilight turned to show the others her scarred flank. A large, red slash went through the middle of her Cutie Mark. The others don't say anything.

"Let's… Just keep moving… I don't want to talk about it…" Twilight quietly said.

"Twilight…" Rarity said, moving closer to her. Twilight jerked away from her, making Rarity flinch.

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" Twilight cried out, tears falling down her face. Rarity lowers her head, mournfully. They keep moving in silence.

Soon, they hear something.

"…Fireworks?" Rarity asked. They see lights up in the sky. "Are we here?" They all climb over a ridge.

A grand, happy city lies before them. Fireworks constantly fly up into the air. The city looks like a massive amusement park. They hear cheers of happiness emanating from the city.

They have made it… to Glucinous, the Kingdom of Happiness.

**And there we go!**

**If any of you are confused by the scene with Revelian, like I said, don't worry. I wouldn't make something so random if I didn't have any plan for it.**

**Also, notice how it was Cadance's attack that knocked him down. Remember the Opera House, where he had a similar reaction to Rarity/Spike's "attack"?**

**Fridge logic, my friend!**

**See you next update!**

**~DMSwordsmaster**

**EDITS.**

**I went back and added a few obviously missing details, as pointed out by Onagamail99. Thank you for pointing these out!**


	10. Puppets

**Hello everyone/pony, DMSwordsmaster here with another update!**

**I bet you all are wondering what the hell Luna's doing. Let's get to that.**

Chapter 9 - Puppets

Meanwhile, in Ponyville…

Luna strains as she attempts to raise the sun. However, it fails again. She angrily stands up and throws a bookshelf against the wall using her magic.

She has been hiding in Twilight's library since this has started. She has effectively barricaded herself inside of the library, remembering Twilight's last words before she left.

Luna sighs and lies back down, resting to prepare to try again. She stands up and peers out a window. Outside, the ponies attempt their normal, every-day jobs… only in the pitch black of the night. She sees two ponies standing outside of the library, talking about something. She leans in close to hear.

"The sun hasn't risen in forever… What's going on?" One of the ponies ask, raising a hoof to stroke her own ears.

"I don't know… Do you think that other princess went crazy again? I thought she had changed… I don't want to believe it, but it's the only thing I can think of…" The other pony says. They both walk off. Luna sinks to the floor and puts her hooves to her face, crying.

"If only they knew I'm trying to do the opposite of that…" Luna mutters, sobbing.

"Why bother?" She spins around. Standing at the other side of the library is Nightmare Moon- a simple delusion, created by the dark side of her mind. "This is the perfect situation, isn't it…? Celestia's gone… Now the night can last for eternity! Why are you throwing this opportunity away?" Luna stands up and spins around to confront the dark side of her mind.

"No… No, I've gotten over that!" Luna cries out furiously. "I'm not going to betray my friends like that! They're counting on me! Everypony's counting on me!"

"_Friends?_ You call those ponies your FRIENDS? Do you not remember what they did to you? How they ruined your plan the first time?" Nightmare Moon says, walking forward.

"SHUT UP! Back then, I was jealous… I was weak… I let my jealousy get to me… But not anymore! I know what I have to do! I have to carry on my sister's duty in her place! And I'll do that at any cost! Now stay out of my mind!" Luna screams furiously "I'm trying to fix my life… And I'm going to! YOU STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" Luna launches a blast of black magic. Nightmare Moon simply smiles as the blast goes through her, turning her into black smoke. The blast hits the wall, leaving a scorch mark behind. The smoke recedes back into Luna's mind.

"I'll always be here… Remember that… You'll never escape from your sins…" Nightmare Moon's voice echoes inside her head. Luna lowers her head and begins to cry again.

"No… No, I have to work on raising the sun… Even if Twilight does manage to stop Revelian, it would all be for naught if I wasn't able to raise the sun! And the last thing I need is the dark part of my mind getting in the way of that!" Luna declares, raising her head up. She then sighs once, and prepares to try again at raising the sun.

Meanwhile…

Revelian wakes up inside of the hallway. He stands up and kicks Celestia's dismembered head in fury.

"NOW DO YOU SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?" Revelian screams at seemingly no one. "BECAUSE OF YOU, I LOST THEM! YOU WEAK BASTARD! STAY IN YOUR DAMNED CELL YOU WEAKLING!"

Revelian calms himself down, picks up Celestia's head, and storms back into the throne room. He walks towards the throne and sits on it, impaling Celestia's dismembered head on the chair like a trophy.

"It's a shame that the other princess is sealed away in the moon… If she died, then my plan would fall into action much faster." Revelian hissed. He then began to concentrate.

"What's this…? I'm not sensing anything on the moon…" Revelian said, confused. "Does that mean she… Ohoho! I might have a chance after all! She's in Equestria, somewhere… Twilight may have hidden her before she left. It's a shame I can't just track her down… The negative energy I got from the moon before is completely gone."

He then begins to think.

"I need to locate that other princess… If they both die, then there's no hope for this world. Without the sun AND the moon, the world will fall into blackness. The world will be jeopardized! Hehehe… I've taken care of Twilight and her friends. Now all I need to do is kill the other princess, and everything will fall into place! The Dark Crusade will begin anew! The galaxy will feel the wrath and burn in the hellfire of the Dark Matter empire… And the destruction of this planet will be the spark that ignites the flames! Hahahah… Now, then… DARK MATTERS."

Two blobs of Dark Matter float towards him.

"Get me a map of this pitiful land. We need to start searching." Revelian orders.

"YES SIR." The Dark Matters float off in search of a map. Revelian puts his head in his hand and waits impatiently. Soon enough, the Dark Matters return carrying a map.

"SIR, WE HAVE ALSO LOCATED THE HOME TOWN OF OUR NEMESIS." One of the Dark Matters say. "IN THE TOWN OF 'PONYVILLE'."

"You mean Twilight…? Hm." Revelian stands up. "Judging on the intellect of these creatures thus far, I'm certain that Twilight was stupid enough to hide the princess in her home town. I've done a little research of my own… As Twilight said in the opera house, the other princess has done some nasty things… With a little effort, we can easily string the people of this world to our side... Heheh… Come, let's string some puppets." Revelian flies out of a window. The two Dark Matters follow suite.

Back in Ponyville…

Luna collapses onto the floor, having failed again at raising the sun. She pants loudly, catching her breath.

"I… I don't know how Celestia could have done this… *Pant pant*" Luna gasps, managing to climb to her feet.

"H…Hello…? Is anypony in there…?" She hears a young voice call out. She recognizes it- It's Pipsqueak, the same young colt she met during the last Nightmare Night. She keeps quiet. She hears pounding on the door.

"Hello? Princess?" Pipsqueak calls out. Luna finally realizes that he could easily give her position away if he continues to call out. Finally, she crawls towards a window, and taps it with her hoof, getting the young colt's attention. He curiously walks towards the window. The window opens up. He suddenly cries out as he gets lifted up by magic and pulled inside of the library. Luna puts a hoof to his mouth, shushing him.

"Shh! You need to be quiet!" Luna hisses. Pipsqueak nods his head, and Luna pulls her hoof away from him. He looks at Luna, fear in his young eyes.

"P-Princess, what's going on…? Everything's… dark… It's been like this for a really long time…" Pipsqueak asks, frightened. "D… Did you do something bad…?" Luna looked at him with bewilderment in her eyes.

"N-No! Listen… I'll explain…" Luna said. She leaned in close and whispered in Pipsqueak's "I'm in hiding."

"Hiding? Hiding from who?" Pipsqueak asked, curiously.

"I'm hiding from a… a monster." Luna replied. "A very, very dangerous monster… He's scarier than I could ever be… He k- err, hurt, Celestia." Luna didn't want to reveal the dark truth to the young colt. She was afraid it would be too much for him. "And, I'm hiding from him… If he finds me, he's going to hurt me, too… Badly. He wants to hurt me because I'm the one thing keeping light on this world, with the moon… And he doesn't like that. I'm not the one that threw the world into this state, Pipsqueak… In fact, I'm trying my best to reverse it… But I'm not having much luck… This is incredibly difficult…"

Luna then stood up. She walked towards a window and peered out it. She gasped and dropped her head.

"What is it?" Pipsqueak ran to the window. He stood on his hind legs to see outside.

"G-Get down! He'll see you!" Luna uses magic and pulls him away from the window.

Outside, Revelian and the two Dark Matters land in front of the Library. The two Dark Matters transform into humanoid-forms. Revelian looks around, getting a feel for the surroundings. He then looks at the library, bewildered at the fact that a tree was a building.

"WHY IS THE TREE A BUILDING?" Revelian suddenly shouted, making the two Dark Matters jump. "Oh whatever… ATTENTION! ATTENTION!" Revelian starts shouting, getting other ponies' attention. "ATTENTION EVERYONE! ATTENTION!" The ponies just stare at him for a second.

"WHY AREN'T YOU LISTENING?" Revelian shouts, angry. A pony walks towards him.

"What do you mean "everyone"? The pony asks.

"What do you MEAN what do I mean everyone? That's what I'm supposed to say to get everyone's attention… isn't it…?" Revelian tilts his head, confused.

"Umm… Do you mean everyPONY?" Revelian stares at the pony.

"Wait… do you mean to tell me that when I say words like 'anyone' or 'everybody', I've gotta change them to 'anypony' and 'everypony'?" The pony backs up, afraid.

"Y-yes…" The pony whimpers. Revelian stands there, seething with anger. The pony backs up out of fear. Revelian clenches his fists and shakes violently. The two Dark Matters slowly step away from him. He suddenly loosens up, making the pony look at him, confused.

"Alright then… fine. ATTENTION, EVERYO- ERR, PONY!" Revelian shouts. Several ponies look at him. "ATTENTION! ATTENTION! I NEED EVERYO-PONY TO MEET UP IN FRONT OF THE… THE… WHAT IS THIS!"

"A library." A pony shouts from the growing audience.

"areyoufuckingkiddingme OK WHATEVER! I NEED EVERYON-PONY ifuckinghatethis TO MEET UP IN FRONT OF THE LIBRARY!"

Soon, dozens of ponies have gathered in front of the library. They stare at Revelian, expectantly. Revelian starts to pace back and forth.

"Pe-er, ponies, of Ponyville! I have come to deliver dreadful news…" Revelian starts, acting dramatic. The ponies all start to mutter amongst themselves. "Yes, I have come to tearfully inform you, that our-"

"IS THIS ABOUT THE SUN NOT RISING?" A pony suddenly shouts. Revelian glares at the pony angrily.

" YES! Now, if I may continue without any more… _interruptions_…" Revelian says, glaring at the pony as he says the last word. "…I'll inform you of what's going on! Now… I have come to tearfully inform you, that our dear Princess Celestia…"

The ponies all start talking amongst themselves, worried.

"…Has perished." The ponies all start shouting amongst themselves. A few screams rise from the audience, as well. "People, pe- damnit, I mean ponies, please, quiet! Not all hope is lost!"

The ponies start to quiet down.

"Now, then, if I may continue… Our other princess, the one who had deceived us into thinking she has changed, is the culprit!" Several gasps rise from the audience. A few ponies mutter "I knew it!". Revelian simply grins and continues to feed them lies.

Back inside of the library, Pipsqueak raises his head up to look at Luna.

"P-princess, is this true?" He mutters, fearfully.

"N-No! He's trying to trick everypony! I wouldn't do this, I swear…!" Pipsqueak doesn't answer.

Back outside, a few ponies raise their hooves. Revelian points at one of them. "Yes, what is your question?"

"Who ARE you?" The pony asked.

"I am a member of… err… Celestia's hidden royal dignitaries! We are an elite group who works in the shadows, for the good of Equestria."

"Why haven't we heard of it, then?" The pony asks. Revelian shakes, angry.

"WELL WE'RE NOT CALLED 'HIDDEN' JUST FOR SHOW, YOU IGNORANT FUCK!" The pony shrinks back. Revelian clears his throat. "NOW, THEN. WE HAVE HEARD RUMORS THAT THE OTHER PRINCESS MAY BE IN THIS TOWN! SHE CANNOT GO UNPUNISHED FOR HER CRIMES THIS TIME! WE ARE PLACING THIS TOWN UNDER MARTIAL LAW UNTIL THE OTHER PRINCESS IS LOCATED AND CAPTURED! NOW, WE ARE OFFERING REWARDS OF THE HIGHEST AMOUNT TO ANYONE awdamnit ANY_PONY_ WHO PROVIDES INFORMATION THAT LEADS TO HER CAPTURE! THE FIGURE STANDING NEXT TO ME IS A SPECIAL SOLDIER. YOU WILL OBEY THESE SOLDIER'S COMMANDS. FAILURE TO DO SO WILL BE CONSIDERED INSURRECTION! NOW, THEN. CURFEW BEGINS IN 1 HOUR. EITHER HELP THE TROOPS LOCATE THE PRINCESS OR STAY OUT OF OUR WAY!" Several more Dark Matters land inside of the town, and transform into their humanoid forms.

"NOW THEN… WHO'S WITH ME? WHO WANTS TO FIND THE OTHER PRINCESS AND MAKE HER PAY?" Several ponies start to shout out. "FOR EQUESTRIA!" The audience cheers loudly. Revelian starts to laugh maniacally amongst the cheers. Princess Luna lowers her head, puts her hooves to her face, and cries.

**YES, I'M STILL ALIVE.**

**I wanted to write more, believe me, but I wanted to give an update to show that I'm still alive. If I was to write the other part I had in mind, this probably wouldn't have been uploaded for another week. If I was lucky.**

**So yeah, take your poison and drink it.**

**Be sure to leave a review! Next chapter will come… sometime.**

**Ciao! ~DMSwordsmaster**


	11. Kingdom of Fools

**Updates. I… really don't know what to say at this point.**

**Well, except for the fact that this story now has a Wiki page on the Fan Labor wiki! *Party horn***

…**Then again, any chump's story could get on that site. *Party horn deflate***

…**Let's get an update done before I get depressed again.**

Chapter 10 - Kingdom of Fool

Twilight and the others slowly walk towards a large gate. Standing outside of the gate are two strange… figures. Twilight tilts her head, curious. The figures resemble ponies, but stand on their hind legs. Their forelegs end in hands. They also wear bright yellow robes, along with olive helmets. Their eyes are also yellow. The figures stand guard, holding large spears at their side.

"What's with those guys?" Rainbow Dash asks. "They look like ponies, but…"

"Quite bizarre… They stand on their hind legs, and they have hands… Delightful robes, though." Rarity says as she walks towards them. The two guards look at her. "Excuse me, gentleponies, but we would like to enter." One of the guards simply smile.

"But of course! Welcome to Glucinous, kingdom of happiness!" The guard opens the gate. The gang's mouth drops at the site. The city itself was massive and vibrant. Several carnival rides, such as Ferris Wheels and merry-go-rounds, were also scattered about. The city itself was also far more modernized than Ponyville, having street lights, paved roads, and concrete buildings.

"This place is like one big amusement park…" Twilight says, as they all walk in. Twilight glances over at Pinkie. Pinkie looks absolutely astonished at the sight. Twilight only sighs. "Go on." Pinkie squeals and bounces away happily.

"Ermm, is that really the best of ideas?" Rarity asks.

"She'll be fine. We're in a safe place, now… Let's find a place to rest…" Twilight quietly says, walking away.

"I ain't seen a place this fancy before! Looks even fancier then Canterlot!" Applejack says, looking around at the modern architecture.

"I know, it's so strange! Back in Ponyville, we don't have paved roads and street lights…" Rarity adds. "And these strange ponies are everywhere! How are they walking on their hind legs like that?"

"I don't know. Let's just find a place to rest, ok?" Twilight says again, sounding anxious. The others look at each other sheepishly. Twilight walks away from them, head lowered. They soon follow.

**Back in Canterlot…**

Revelian kicks open the throne room doors and walks inside, bursting with pride. He sits down on the throne and grabs Celestia's head.

"Oho, today was a good day, Celestia!" Revelian says to the head. He turns his head slightly and imitates Celestia's voice.

"And how so, Revelian?"

"Oh, quite simple, really! It's just that the people you rule are nothing more then mindless sacks of ignorance who lack any form of sense or survival skills whatsoever! I tricked them into leading a man-hunt for your sister, using her as a scapegoat for my crimes!"

"Well is that so?"

"Yup! Soon, I'll tear her limb from limb, and then everything will be just peachy!" Revelian starts laughing, kicking his feet like a child. He suddenly stops, and the large grin vanishes from his face.

"But… something doesn't feel… right." Revelian suddenly says in a dark tone. "DARK MATTER. I SUMMON YOU." A Dark Matter teleports in.

"YES, MY LORD." The Dark Matter says.

"Fly to the north, towards Glucinous. Inspect the city. And if you find Twilight and her insipid friends, report back to me immediately. NOW GO." The Dark Matter bows, transforms into its blob form, and flies off towards the north.

"I'm not sure why I'm acting so… paranoid. But everything feels… wrong. Oh well. My Dark Matter will report good news soon enough, and then I can kick back and relax while the world goes to hell." He then leans back and stretches his legs out, taking a nap.

Some time later…

Revelian jerks up as the door to the throne room gets forcefully opened.

"Unhand me, you one eyed monsters!" A strange, yet weak voice cries out. Although it sounds angry, Revelian can clearly hear undertones of fear. Two Dark Matters drag a tall, black figure- None other than Queen Chrysalis.

She has gotten much thinner since last time, up to the point her bones are visible, as if she was starving. Her body also looks noticeably aged. Her face looks horrible, and her hair is even messier then usual. Parts of her face look sunken in, as if from age. Revelian curiously tilts his head.

"What the hell did you two drag in? Some bug-pony freakshow?" Revelian hissed as the Dark Matters throw Chrysalis to the ground. "What was this… freak… doing?"

"WE CAUGHT HER SNOOPING AROUND THE PALACE, MASTER." One of the Dark Matters answers, monotonously. Revelian nods his head and stands up.

"Hm… Tear her apart in front of me." Revelian solemnly orders.

"N-No no no! Please! I was just trying to get food for my subjects! We're _dying_!" Chrysalis begs as the Dark Matters grab her again.

"Hahaha… Do I look like I care?!" Revelian mocks.

"P-Please! I'll do anything, just please, spare me!" Chrysalis cries out again, fighting against the two Dark Matters. Revelian snaps his fingers.

"Bring her to me." The Dark Matters drag her back towards Revelian and throw her to the ground. "You better speak fast…"

"I… I have a deep-seated hatred towards this place, as well…" Chrysalis start,s stammering in fear. "If… If you can help my people, I will gladly assist you in… whatever you're doing…"

"Hmph. Why should I help freaks like _you_?" Revelian hissed, grinning. "You look even worse off then the rest of these ignorant ponies. Why the hell should I concern myself to a bastard child of a bug and a horse? But… You've piqued my interest, bitch… Fine."

A piece of paper materializes in front of her.

"Just sign on the dotted line… mehehe." Revelian laughs.

"How…?"

"Hold your… umm… hoof… out." Chrysalis raises her hoof and holds it out in front of her. She cries out as Revelian pulls out his sword and slices the base of it, leaving a small cut. A dark green liquid drips out.

"Now sign…" Revelian says, grinning again. Chrysalis holds her hoof out and writes her name on the paper, using her own blood. Revelian starts to laugh maniacally.

"Now, you're mine… I own your body, and your soul…" Revelian hisses, pulling back the paper. He then looks at it. "Hmm… Chrysalis… What kind of shit name is that? Did your bug father name you that? Maybe I stepped on him while I was coming towards this place! HAHAHAHA!"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY FATHER!" Chrysalis suddenly snaps forward, making Revelian jump back.

"Alright, alright, geez… I won't talk about your bug father…" Revelian hisses again.

"He's NOT a bug!" Chrysalis cries out again, angrily.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I get your mother and father confused? I'm _really _sorry…" Revelian mocks again.

"S-Shut up…!" Chrysalis cries out again. Revelian suddenly grabs her by her throat.

"Listen here, you disgusting freak… I don't see where _YOU _get off telling _ME_, your _OWNER_, what to do… Now if you don't shut the fuck up, I'll take back what I said and slaughter you here PERSONALLY." Revelian hisses angrily. He then throws her to the ground. Chrysalis, whose moral was reduced back to completely nothing, slowly inches away from him, whimpering in fear.

"Now, then…" Revelian backs up, and holds out his hand. A small, black stone materializes on his palm. "Eat this."

"W-What…?" Chrysalis weakly asks.

"Sweet holy Leere! Are all of you fucking creatures deaf or something?! EAT THE DAMNED STONE." Revelian snaps, making Chrysalis jump back out of fear. Chrysalis slowly inches towards his hand. She grabs the stone with her teeth, and painfully swallows it. She feels energy start to surge through her. Suddenly, she feels her legs give out from underneath her. But when she hits the ground, instead of a thud, she hears a wet smack. She turns her head and gasps in horror.

Her body is turning into a black goop. She feels her head sink down into the goop.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" She cries out, furiously. "YOU… YOU LIED TO ME!"

"Oh, shut up and relax. It's all part of the process." Revelian sighs, irritatingly. Chrysalis only muffles as her head sinks down and spreads out, along with the rest of the goop. The blob that was once Chrysalis wobbles a bit.

"Solidify yourself!" Revelian shouts. The blob wobbles some more. "Come on, take control! It ain't that hard!" Finally, the blob starts to take shape. Revelian only stands back and nods. The blob soon forms into Chrysalis. However, she has taken a humanoid appearance- She is tall and lanky. Her arms droop down low, still somewhat unstable. However, her body has completely lost all signs of age she previously had. Her face was rounded and normal again.

"What… What did you do to me…?" Chrysalis asked, raising her arms up to look at her hands.

"That dark stone had an… interesting effect. I've never seen anything like it… Most creatures just get incredibly powerful with it, but in your case…" Revelian starts to pace around, back and forth, staring at Chrysalis. His eye pulses, as if he is scanning her.

"What's happened to me?! Why do I look like… this?" Chrysalis asked again, anxious. "Why do I feel so… loose…? Like I'm barely in control of my own body…?"

"Well, I don't know how else to say this, but… You've literally been transformed into a blob of liquid metal." Revelian says, continuing to pace.

"What?!" Chrysalis shouts.

"Your body is made up of… an entirely different substance, unlike any life form I've ever encountered before…" Revelian says. Chrysalis tilts her head, completely confused. "Oh, I'm sorry, here's the baby version. You're not like other people."

"People?" Chrysalis says.

"OH COME ON, NOT YOU TOO!" Revelian shouts, making Chrysalis jump back in fear.

"You're not like other _**PONIES**_." Revelian said, hissing out the last word with absolute disgust and contempt.

"Well… I AM a different species…" Chrysalis says, calming down.

"Yes, a species that looks absolutely disgusting." Revelian hisses. Chrysalis merely lowers her head. "No matter. You've just became far more interesting to me… Now, let's take a test. Turn your arm into a blade."

"What? That's impossible!" Chrysalis says.

"Urgh, how do I say this?" Revelian says, looking up. "Ermm… You need to… ergh, how the hell do I explain this? You need to… _will _it into a blade…"

"What? How mad are you?" Chrysalis says, bewildered.

"Very much so, but that's not the point. You need to… My Leere this is awkward to say… Egh… You need to _think _that it's a blade… You have complete control over your molecular structure now, so…"

"My what?" Chrysalis says, confused.

"Ugghh, I feel like I'm talking to a damned child…" Revelian says, agitated. "You control how your body is shaped. You can turn yourself into… well… A lot of things. You just need to learn how to control it… Now. Try it."

Chrysalis closes her eyes and focuses.

"My arm is a… blade…" She felt absolutely ridiculous saying that. She felt her arm change shape.

"Hahaha! It actually worked!" Revelian shouts. Chrysalis takes a look down at her arm to see that it's become an elongated arm-blade. She takes her other hand and rubs the blade. It feels hard and cold, just like a blade.

"That's… that's absolutely _insane_…" Chrysalis says, looking at the blade.

"Now, lemme try something…" Revelian says. He suddenly dashes at her and slices her once. Her head goes flying off. The head hits the ground with a splat. It soon turns to goop. Chrysalis' body gropes at the top of her neck, trying to feel her missing head. "HAHAHA, WOW. THIS IS ABSOLUTE _GOLD_." Revelian starts laughing as Chrysalis' body runs around, trying to find the pile of goop that was her head. She soon stumbles upon it. She sticks her arm into the goop. It recedes back into her body through her arm. Soon, her head literally grows back.

"W-What _am _I?!" Chrysalis says again.

"Something damned interesting, I'll say." Revelian says. "Now, then… Take these stones and give them to your pe-err, pon-err… WHATEVER YOU ARE." Revelian summons several dozen stones. They all fall to the floor. They soon levitate up into the air and clump together. Revelian summons a bag and drops the stones inside. "These aren't as strong as your stone, so no need to worry about any uprising. These will give them limited shape shifting, and that's all. It'll also keep them alive." Chrysalis takes the sack and throws it over her shoulder.

"Once you get done giving these stones to your subjects, get back here immediately. And if you don't…" Revelian's eye flashes once. Chrysalis feels incredible pain surge through her body. She screams and falls to the floor. "…I have complete control over that stone in your body. If I so desire, I can kill you in an _instant_… Now, get going, bug." Chrysalis picks herself off of the floor, angrily grunts, and leaves. Revelian sits back down on the throne, smirking.

**Meanwhile, in Ponyville…**

Big Macintosh silently drags another apple cart through town on his way home. The town felt absolutely dreary. Dark Matter guards patrolled the town constantly, keeping everyone on their toes. Big Macintosh felt that something wasn't right. He looked across towards Canterlot. He couldn't even see the town- It was covered by black fog. Suddenly, Big Macintosh heard an angry shout.

"UGH! LET ME THROUGH!"

Big Macintosh turned his head to the source of the sound. He saw a young mare standing in front of the train station, arguing with a Dark Matter. The Dark Matter looked incredibly agitated.

"Gayon! Selid dos pakotis vio dach!" The Dark Matter spoke in a foreign language.

"STOP SPEAKING THAT GIBBERISH! I have to get to Canterlot! My sister's there and I haven't heard from her since the world went dark!" The mare shouted back furiously.

"Valos argos von malis! Selid dos pakotis vio dach!" The Dark Matter shouted, furiously.

"SHUT UP AND MOVE!" The mare suddenly charged, slamming into the Dark Matter in a desperate attempt to get past. The Dark Matter suddenly jumped back and swung with its iron bar, slamming into the mare's head. The mare immediately went limp and hit the ground. The Dark Matter didn't stop- It jumped on top of the mare, bashing her repeatedly with the bar. The other Dark Matter guarding the station didn't even look. There wasn't any other pony in sight to help her. Soon, the mare's head was an unrecognizable, bloody mess. The Dark Matter climbed off of her, picked her corpse up, and threw it over in a clearing. Big Macintosh could only look on in silent horror at the brutal scene he had just witnessed. The Dark Matter suddenly looked up at him. Big Macintosh lowered his head and started to walk away, but he suddenly heard footsteps coming towards him.

"Gayos! Von! Holstein!" Big Macintosh turned his head to see the Dark Matter walk up to his side, brandishing the black bar. The other Dark Matter walked towards him as well.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT THIS LATE?! IT'S PAST THE CURFEW." The second Dark Matter, thankfully able to speak English, said.

"Just haulin' apples to my home, sir…" Big Macintosh quietly replied.

"IT'S PAST THE CURFEW. GET TO YOUR HOME IMMEDIATELY." The Dark Matter shouted again.

"That's what I'm doin', sir." Big Macintosh started to walk away.

"FASTER." The Dark Matter shouted.

"Sir, I'm haulin' a heavy load, here." Big Macintosh quietly replied. Suddenly, he felt himself be dragged sideways. He managed to stop himself from flat-out falling. He heard a loud crash as something hit the ground. Big Macintosh spun around to see the apple wagon he was hauling was turned over on its side by the first Dark Matter, spilling apples all over the ground.

"NOW WALK. GO GO GO. AND FORGET WHAT YOU SAW HERE." The Dark Matter angrily shouted. Big Macintosh angrily lowered his head, but knew better not to speak back. He ran off back towards Sweet Apple Acres, empty handed.

**In Twilight's library…**

Luna, completely defeated, silently lays on Twilight's bed in order to rest.

"That monster managed to completely fool the whole town… Now everypony's out to get me… It's just like before… Nopony trusts me… Nopony understands that I'M trying to help them… I'M the only one that can reverse this… But no… They just stood there and ate all of those lies he fed them…"

Luna starts to cry again. Her eyes burned from the crying she's done. Soon, she regains her composure.

"No… I'll reverse this… then everypony will see… But right now, I've got to rest. I'm completely wore out…" She rose her head up, wondering where Pipsqueak was. He was probably sleeping downstairs. He hadn't went home ever since he came. Luna had tried to convince him to go home, but he blatantly refused. She sighed once. She closed her eyes to sleep…

At first, there was but dead silence.

Luna stood on a large, rocky surface. The sky was a dark blue. The wind howled constantly. Luna looked around, carefully. Where was she? Was this all a dream?

Suddenly, she turned around and saw Twilight. She lay on the ground, crying.

"Twilight?" Luna said. Suddenly, she heard a twisted, demonic howl. She spun around to see Revelian arching back and roaring. Luna ran away, but unable to run far- The rocky platform ended abruptly, dropping off into a black abyss. Luna spun back around to see Revelian slowly stomp towards Twilight's sobbing form.

"Twilight! Twilight?!" That was all Luna could shout, mournfully. Twilight suddenly let out an ear-piercing shriek, filled with dread and horror. Revelian suddenly reared back, sword drawn. He rose the sword up into the air and stabbed viciously, causing Twilight to scream again. Revelian continued to stab viciously with the sword. Twilight's cries of pain grew weaker and weaker. The sword tore through her flesh, ripped apart her innards, and shattered her bones worse and worse with each strike. Soon, Twilight's sobbing form grew quiet and still.

"TWILIGHT!" Luna screamed. Revelian sat on his knees, over the corpse. Something was off about him. His eye was a different color- Instead of the violent, flashing cyan it was before, it had changed to a bright shade of red- So bright, it looked bizarrely pink. He sat there, making odd noises which sounded like sobbing. He suddenly arched back again, his eye the original vibrant cyan, and started to howl dementedly. His roars sounded odd, like a mixture of triumph and mourn. The roars pierced Luna's soul, filling her with absolute fear and anguish. Suddenly, Revelian stopped. He slowly turned his head towards Luna. She whimpered in fear. Revelian got to his feet and started to slowly stomp towards her.

There was nowhere to run.

There was no place to hide.

"N-No… No!" Luna cried out desperately. Revelian grabbed her by her face, and started to scream incoherently.

Luna suddenly woke up. Pipsqueak sat on top of her, having a hold of her head and shaking it. He looked incredibly worried.

"Princess! Princess, wake up!" Pipsqueak said.

Luna, however, still saw the one-eyed demon. She screamed and shot a blast of magic, sending Pipsqueak flying across the room. Her senses returned when she heard Pipsqueak start to cry in pain.

"P-Pipsqueak?!" Luna said, realizing the grave mistake she has made.

"Y-You… You really are a monster…!" Pipsqueak cried out, running away.

"Pipsqueak, no, it was a misunderstanding! Wait!" Luna jumped up to run after him, but stopped as soon as she saw him run out the front door of the library.

"Pipsqueak… I'm sorry…" Luna said, mournfully. She lowered her head, crying again.

**WOW.**

**HOW LONG DID IT TAKE TO WRITE THAT UPDATE? URGH.**

**Yes yes, I know, it's taken too long, blah blah blah. I've dealt with a lot of life issues recently, folks, so please cut me some slack. I managed to write all I wanted to write in this chapter. It still comes out damned short. But it's a bit longer then the others. Yeah, I know, the update sucked and my writing sucks and blah blah blah. Sigh.**

**So yeah. Ciao.**

**~DMSwordsmaster**

**EDIT: A few word fixes here and there.**


End file.
